Ennemis
by Skippy1701
Summary: Quand la vie ne fait que séparer deux êtres, faut 'il continuer à y croire? Clarke et Lexa était ennemis, puis amies, puis bien plus... Clexa!


**Ennemis !**

Indra : Lexa, réveilles-toi tu va être en retard à ton premier jour d'université.

Lexa : Je suis débout maman, pas la peine de hurler.

Aden : Alors grande sœur, dur le réveil ?

Lexa : Muai, on est sortis tard avec la bande.

Indra : Lincoln et Anya ne vont pas tarder. Je veux que tu reste avec eux, n'oublie pas que tu vas être en territoire ennemi là-bas.

Lexa : Maman, j'ai 25 ans et je commence comme professeur, pas comme élève.

Indra : Tu sais de quoi je veux parler, l'université est aux mains de nos ennemis depuis trop longtemps.

Lexa : Muai, bon j'y vais à ce soir. Aden, je te dépose ?

Aden : C'est bon je vais en cours en moto.

Lexa : Ok, pas de bêtise, petit frère.

Aden : Toi non plus.

(Klaxon)

Je file de chez moi, il faut vraiment que je me trouve un appartement et un moyen de locomotion. Depuis que je suis revenue, il y a trois mois, je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'en occuper.

Anya : Lexa à l'heure ! Il va neiger.

Lexa : La ferme Anya, salut Linc. Merci de passer me prendre, il faut que je me trouve une moto.

Anya : Raven tiens un garage, elle a peut-être un truc qui pourrait t'intéresser.

Lincoln : Alors Indra a finit par accepter que tu travailles pour l'ennemi.

Lexa : Elle a du mal, pourtant j'aimerais laisser tout ça derrière nous.

Anya : Tu verras il y a deux groupes de professeurs à l'université. Ceux qui aiment les anciennes méthodes et la guerre incessante entre nos deux clans et ceux qui sont comme nous.

Lexa : Comme nous comment ?

Lincoln : Ils s'en fichent et trouve ces vielles histoires stupides.

Anya : Tu es la fille du plus grand chef que notre clan ai connu, ça ne va pas être facile pour toi.

Lexa : J'ai l'habitude, je dois me méfier de qui ?

Lincoln : Pike, Nia, Ontari, Emerson, Wallace, sont les plus réfractaires au nouveau système d'enseignement de Marcus.

Lexa : Il n'y a presque que des gens de notre clan, pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?

Anya : Tu sais bien comment est l'ancienne génération, « just drain, just dawn » est encore bien ancré en eux.

Lincoln : Heureusement la majorité du temps, tout se passe bien.

Anya : On est arrivés, tu te rappelles le chemin jusqu'au bureau du recteur ?

Lexa : Malheureusement oui, j'y suis allé assez souvent pendant mes études.

Lincoln : (Rire) C'est certain, on se retrouve à la salle des professeurs, ça va bien se passer ne t'inquiètes pas.

Je grimpe les marches quatre à quatre et après une série de couloirs, tape à la porte doucement.

Marcus : Entrez !

Lexa : Bonjour Monsieur Kane.

Marcus : Lexa, tu peux m'appeler Marcus. Bien, voici ton emploi du temps, ton bureau est collé au gymnase pour plus de facilité. Tu as besoin que je t'y conduise ou tu te souviens du chemin ?

Lexa : C'est bon, j'ai passé trois ans ici, je me souviens.

Marcus : Je suis très heureux que tu ais accepté de venir travailler avec nous.

Lexa : Moi aussi, ma mère moins, même si elle vous apprécie.

Marcus : Indra a un sacré caractère, mais elle sait que je suis pour la paix.

Lexa : C'est ce que nous voulons tous, je vais organiser des sélections pour les différentes équipes aussi.

Marcus : Tu fais comme tu peux, tout le pôle sport est sous ta responsabilité. Ma fille Octavia t'aidera au besoin, n'hésites pas à la solliciter.

Lexa : Octavia travaille ici ?

Marcus : Oui, depuis un an. Elle s'occupe de l'équipe de natation, ils sont vice champion universitaire et cette année ils visent le titre.

Lexa : Super, ça me fait plaisir de travailler avec des têtes connues.

Marcus : Tu va être servie alors, ce n'est pas la seule tête connue que tu risque de croiser.

Lexa : Je m'en doute oui. Bien je vais y aller, merci encore.

Marcus : Je t'en prie et n'hésites pas à venir me voire au moindre problème.

Je sors du bureau et m'arrête net à l'angle du couloir, Clarke ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là au juste ? Je pensais qu'elle était à l'étranger. Je fais demi-tour, je vais tuer Lincoln et Anya. Clarke et moi c'est si compliqué, on a passé notre enfance à se détester pour des raisons idiotes, poussées par nos familles. J'ai perdu mon père à cause de cette guerre incessante, elle aussi. Pourtant au début nous étions amies, et puis poussée par mon clan, je l'ai trahie. Et depuis on ne se parle plus. Je me suis engagée dans l'armée, elle est partie en mission humanitaire. Cela fait trois ans que je ne l'ai pas vu, la culpabilité pèse trop lourd sur mon cœur. Ma trahison a eu des conséquences désastreuses, ce qu'elle a fait par la suite aussi. A cause de moi elle est devenue ce qu'elle a toujours détesté et je m'en voudrai toute ma vie pour ça. Une fois dans la salle des professeurs je me sers un café et rejoins Anya et Lincoln dans un coin.

Lexa : Vous avez exactement deux minutes pour m'expliquer ce que fais Clarke ici, et surtout pourquoi vous ne m'en avez pas parlé.

Lincoln : Lexa, tu ne serais pas venue si tu avais su.

Anya : Tu l'as dit toi-même, c'est du passé.

Lexa : Ce n'est pas pareil, vous oubliez que nous avons un lourd passé.

Anya : Comme nous tous, elle bosse ici depuis un an et tout se passe bien.

Lincoln : Elle nous parle même, de temps en temps.

Octavia : Lexa, ça me fait plaisir de te voire. Tu te souviens de mon frère Bellamy ?

Bellamy : Salut, bon retour à Polis.

Lexa : Salut, merci. Alors vous travaillez tout les deux ici ?

Octavia : Oui, je suis coach de l'équipe de natation et Bellamy gère le basket.

Lexa : Ok, donc Lincoln gère les arts martiaux et Anya la gymnastique. Il me manque encore 4 autres professeurs si mes souvenirs sont exacts.

Bellamy : Harper n'a pas cours aujourd'hui, elle gère le soccer. Echo gère l'Athlétisme, Luna le football américain et …

Clarke : Je gère le base-ball, bonjour Lexa.

(Silence)

Tout le monde nous laisse, mon cœur bat vite, trop vite comme à chaque fois que je suis en sa présence.

Lexa : Bonjour Clarke.

Clarke : Je suppose que Marcus ne t'as pas prévenue que j'étais là, je ne suis pas là pour me battre. On est adultes, on reste professionnelles et tout ira bien.

Lexa : Clarke je…

Clarke : Non, je me fiche de tes excuses Lexa. Elles arrivent bien trop tard, on doit travailler ensemble mais c'est tout.

Lexa : D'accord, comme tu veux.

Clarke : Bien, bon retour à Polis Commandante.

Je ferme les yeux, depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas entendu ce surnom ? Depuis cette fameuse nuit, cette nuit ou j'ai trahi la femme que j'aimais pour sauver mes amis.

(Flashback)

Clarke : Si nos deux clans s'allient on peut détruire le clan de la montagne, c'est le moment de vérité. Tu es avec moi Commandante ?

Lexa : Je suis désolée Princesse mais non, j'ai passé un marché avec l'autre clan. Tu es seule !

(Fin de flashback)

Le regard de Clarke à ce moment là, il me hante encore. J'ai sauvé mon clan, c'est ce qu'on attendait de moi, mais à quel prix au juste ?

Anya : Tu vois, ça c'est bien passé.

Lexa : Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

(Sonnerie)

Je souffle, cette année promet d'être longue. Je me dirige vers le gymnase où je dois rencontrer toutes les équipes et faire un discours. Tout ce que je déteste, mais j'ai accepté alors maintenant il faut assumer. Une fois arrivés, les enseignants et assistants se positionnent derrière moi et je m'avance devant le micro.

Lexa : Bonjour à tous, je suis Lexa Wood, la nouvelle responsable de pôle sport et de l'équipe d'escrime. J'ai à cœur d'encourager toutes les équipes à viser l'excellence. Polis est une université réputée pour ses équipes de sport et je n'ai pas l'intention que ça change. Vos coachs et moi-même sommes là pour vous accompagner sur le chemin, n'hésitez pas à nous parler, au moindre problème. Et enfin, il y a trois règles absolues avec moi, si vos notes sont inferieures à la moyenne trois fois d'affilés, vous êtes exclu de votre équipe, et ce jusqu'à ce que vos résultats remontent et que vous prouviez que vous fournissez des efforts. La seconde règle est que, quiconque manquera de respect à un membre de son équipe ou au corps enseignant, se verra dirigé vers le bureau du recteur, sur le champ. Et enfin qu'importe les problèmes, la violence n'est pas la solution. Si jamais vous vous battez, vous serez définitivement exclus du pôle sport, pour un trimestre ou plus. Voilà, si vous avez des questions je vous invite à aller voir vous entraineurs. Mon bureau est juste derrière, ma porte est toujours ouverte. Les sélections pour l'équipe d'escrime se feront samedi matin, j'aimerai que les capitaines actuels me rejoignent dans mon bureau d'ici une heure. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année, placée sous la réussite personnelle et collective.

(Applaudissements)

Je descends de l'estrade et me tourne vers les professeurs, ils semblent tous satisfaits de mon speech.

Lexa : Bien, à nous. J'aimerais que vous me donniez votre programme pour le mois à venir. Je viendrai observer vos méthodes de travail, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients. Pas pour vous expliquer comment travailler, vous êtes tous d'excellents coachs mais pour vous aider à progresser. Ma porte est ouverte, si vous avez le mondre souci, on fera une réunion par mois, ça vous convient ?

Echo : Vous êtes Lexa Wood ? Comme « la triple championne universitaire » ?

Lexa : C'est moi, oui, tu n'as rien à m'envier. J'ai lu que tu as eu de bons jours ici aussi.

Echo : Ce n'est pas comparable, je suis honorée de travailler avec vous.

Clarke : On peut y aller ?

Lexa : Oui, bien sûr.

Je regarde Clarke partir, le cœur lourd. Misère, elle me hait complètement. A quoi je m'attendais au juste ? Je l'ai trahie de la pire des manières.

Octavia : Ne t'en fais pas, elle a juste besoin d'un peu de temps.

Lexa : Pourquoi tu ne me détestes pas ? Je vous ai trahis.

Octavia : Oui, et je suis sûre que tu te punis déjà bien assez toute seule. C'est le passé, la guerre des clans n'existe plus. Nous sommes professeurs maintenant, la priorité c'est les jeunes.

Lexa : Elle me déteste, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de travailler dans une telle ambiance.

Octavia : Clarke à beaucoup changé tu sais, mais il y a une chose qui ne changera jamais.

Lexa : Quoi donc ?

Octavia : Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour les gens qu'elle aime. Nous avons tous perdu trop de personnes dans cette guerre stupide, nous étions poussés par nos familles et aveugles. Ce n'est plus le cas, si tu la cherche elle est sûrement au pôle arts. Elle le dirige, mais je ne t'ai rien dit.

Je regarde Octavia partir, le pôle art ? Elle dessine toujours alors. Je vais la laisser tranquille, ce soir il y a la soirée, je la verrai sûrement. La journée se passe tranquillement entrecoupée d'élèves et de professeurs venant me parler. A 18 h, j'éteins les lumières et rentre chez moi pour me changer.

Indra : Alors, cette première journée ?

Lexa : les équipes semblent prometteuses, les enseignants aussi. Je n'ai pas encore rencontré tout le monde, juste les plus gros responsables des équipes majeures.

Indra : Tu as vu Clarke ?

Lexa : Tu savais aussi ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit au juste ?

Indra : Parce que tu prône que la paix dois être instaurée entre nous mais tu es incapable de lui faire face.

Lexa : Ce n'est pas comparable, c'était mon amie et je l'ai trahie. C'était bien plus que mon amie et tu le sais, elle ne me pardonnera pas. Je ne le mérite pas de toute façon, à cause de moi elle….

Indra : Tu as sauvé notre clan, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Elle aurait fait pareil, elle a fait pareil.

Lexa : Mais à quel prix ?

Indra : La victoire mérite des sacrifices, Lexa.

Lexa : Non, j'ai eu tort maman. Et je ne peux pas rattraper le mal que j'ai fait, j'aurais dû la soutenir. Je dois me préparer, il y a la soirée. Marcus t'y a invitée aussi, viens stp.

Indra : Je vais me préparer, ton frère est déjà là-bas.

 **Soirée …..**

Ontari : Je ne pensais pas que c'était vrai, et pourtant tu est là.

Lexa : Et oui, que veux-tu ?

Ontari : Ma mère veut te parler.

Lexa : Je n'ai rien à lui dire, laissez-moi en dehors de vos histoires.

Ontari : Tu es notre chef, ces histoires te concernent.

Lexa : Ecoutes-moi bien, parce que je ne le redirais pas. Il n'y a plus de clans, la mort de ton frère ne t'a pas suffit ?

Ontari : Je veux le venger, et pour ça on a besoin de toi.

Lexa : Roan était un homme bien, il n'aurait pas voulu plus de sang.

Ontari : Costia, Roan, ton père. Ils sont tous morts à cause du clan Skaikru et tu vas les laisser s'en tirer ?

Lexa : Nous avons tous eu des pertes, durant cette guerre. Ça suffit, le temps de la paix est venu Ontari, ne te laisse pas entrainer par ta colère ou par ta mère. La guerre est finie depuis longtemps, je ne suis le chef de personne. Je suis juste Lexa Wood, nouvelle directrice du pôle sport à l'université de Polis.

Nia : Depuis l'arrivée de cette stupide Princesse, tu es devenu faible Lexa.

Lexa : Je t'interdis de l'insulter devant moi, grâce à elle tu as encore ta tête, je te signale.

Nia : Non, c'est grâce à toi.

Lexa : Et tu crois vraiment qu'ils auraient respecté leur accord ? Tu es plus stupide que je ne le pensais Nia, tu as déjà perdu ton fils et ton mari durant cette guerre. Je te conseille d'arrêter de bourrer le crane d'Ontari de conneries et de profiter de votre vie.

Je m'écarte et sors me rafraichir un peu. Une fois fait je prends la direction de la salle quand je vois Clarke plaquée contre le mur par Emerson et Cage.

Emerson : (Bourré) Tu va payer pour ce que tu as fait à notre clan Princesse.

Clarke : Tu es saoul Emerson et toi aussi Cage, lâchez-moi.

Cage : Ça fait quoi d'être une meurtrière ? Toi qui prônais la paix à tout va. Tu es celle qui à tuer le plus de monde au final.

Clarke : J'ai tué trois personnes en légitime défense, c'était des monstres. Je vous conseille de regagner la soirée, ce n'est pas parce que la guerre est finie que j'ai arrêté de me battre.

Emerson : Mais viens, Princesse je t'attends, je rêve de te donner une bonne correction depuis trop longtemps.

Lexa : Il y a un souci ici ?

Cage : Aucun, on ne faisait que discuter entre vieux amis.

Emerson : La Commandante ne sera pas toujours là pour te sauver les fesses Princesse.

Clarke : Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle pour t'en coller une, dégage de mon chemin et Lexa mêles-toi de tes affaires.

Elle se dégage d'un mouvement brusque et s'en va à la soirée, Cage la suit mais je m'interpose et leur lance un regard noir.

Lexa : Si vous osez la toucher encore une fois, je vous pulvérise. Restez loin d'elle, de moi ou de nos clans.

Cage : Bien sûr Commandante, la Princesse a toujours été ta faiblesse. Je ne comprends pas encore comment tu as pu la trahir comme ça. Tu arrives à te regarder dans une glace depuis ?

Emerson : (Rire) Tu as créé un monstre en la trahissant, tu sais comment ils l'appellent dans le milieu par ta faute ?

Lexa : Restez loin d'elle, il n'y aura pas d'autre avertissement.

Cage : Wanheda n'a pas besoin de toi, et ce, depuis longtemps Heda !

Je les laisse et rejoins la soirée, Heda, Wanheda….Tout ça me fatigue, je n'aurais jamais dû revenir ici. Repérant Clarke à part je m'approche et lui tend un verre.

Lexa : Ils t'emmerdent souvent ?

Clarke : Je gère parfaitement la situation, ne t'en mêle pas. Tu ne ferais qu'empirer les choses, comme d'habitude.

Outch ça fait mal, elle s'en va et je m'assois sur une chaise tristement. C'est impossible de réparer, je l'ai brisée. Et par la même occasion je me suis brisée moi-même. Une fois la soirée finie, je rentre chez moi et me couche, demain est un autre jour.

 **Un mois plus tard….**

Lexa : Ok, toutes vos équipes sont prêtes ? J'aimerai le nom de vos capitaines et vos objectifs pour cette saison.

Echo : Mon capitaine est Ilan, chez les hommes et Ankara, chez les filles. Ils visent le titre individuel sur 100 mètres et 100 mètres haies et sur le relai.

Lexa : Bien, j'ai vu leurs performances, ils ont toutes leurs chances. Tu as reçu le programme de nutrition que je t'ai envoyé ?

Echo : Oui, ils l'adorent.

Bellamy : Mon capitaine est Nathan, chez les hommes et Monroe, chez les filles. On vise le titre aussi, le premier match est samedi, contre l'université Azgeda pour les filles et mercredi pour les hommes.

Lexa : Premier tour et déjà vous les rencontrez ! Mais vous êtes bien préparés ?

Bellamy : Oui, d'ailleurs tes conseils d'entrainement, commencent à porter leurs fruits, je te remercie.

Lexa : Contente que ça marche

Luna : Mon capitaine est Nyko, et on le sent bien cette année. On aimerait au moins aller jusqu'en quart de finale, comme tu l'as vu, on a une équipe solide.

Lexa : Oui, je suis sûre que c'est tout à fait réalisable.

Harper : On a qu'une équipe de féminines cette année, elle est dirigée par Emori. On vise la demi-finale au moins, notre premier match est aussi contre Azgeda, vendredi soir.

Lexa : Bien, je viendrai vous encourager.

Harper : Cela fera plaisir aux filles, elles vous adorent toutes.

Lexa : Harper je t'ai dit de me tutoyer, elles ont un bon esprit d'équipe, c'est bien.

Octavia : Mon capitaine est Jasper, chez les hommes et Fox, chez les filles, ont vise le titre et on l'aura !

Lexa : J'en suis certaine.

Anya : Le capitaine chez moi c'est Bryan, pour les hommes et Maya, chez les filles. Ils sont tous en forme, nos objectifs sont de rester dans le top trois.

Lexa : Depuis trois ans vous êtes souvent sur le podium, mais rarement à la première place. J'ai fait venir Raven, si tu te souviens bien, elle n'était pas mauvaise en gym. Elle va te donner un coup de main avec les filles cette année, si tu veux bien.

Raven : Salut à tous, ça fait bizarre de revenir ici.

Anya : Miss casse pied de retour, ton garage ne va pas te manquer ?

Raven : Je ne suis là que pour donner un coup de main, le garage c'est mon travail.

Lexa : Super, voilà qui va bien nous aider.

Lincoln : Quant à moi, je n'ai pas d'équipe mais que des individuels cette année, le plus prometteur est sans doute Riley.

Lexa : Ok, je viendrai voir ça.

Lincoln : Ok.

Clarke : Mon capitaine est Aden, on vise le titre.

Lexa : Aden ? Il ne me l'a pas dit.

Clarke : Il a été nommé il y deux semaine pourtant, je l'entraine depuis un an, il est très prometteur. Il peut envisager une carrière chez les pros, s'il le désire.

Lexa : Ok, merci à tous. On se voit aux différents matchs, Clarke je peux te parler un instant stp ?

Tout le monde sort et Clarke attend bras croisés devant mon bureau. Voire cette attitude défensive à longueur de temps m'attriste vraiment.

Lexa : Je voulais te remercier pour Aden.

Clarke : Il ne le doit qu'à lui.

Lexa : Tu sais ce que je veux dire, avec notre passé ça aurait été facile de le pénaliser.

Clarke : Il n'y est pour rien, tu as fini ?

Lexa : Clarke stp, acceptes de prendre un verre avec moi. Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores, laisse-moi te les expliquer.

Clarke : M'expliquer quoi au juste ? J'étais dans la même position que toi Lex, seulement moi je ne t'aurais jamais trahie. Je te faisais confiance, pire j'étais ….Je ne peux pas faire ça, je ne peux pas te pardonner. Ce que j'ai fait par la suite ce n'est pas que ta faute mais c'est ta décision qui m'y a conduite et ça, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais.

Lexa : Tu crois que ça a été facile de prendre cette décision ? Je n'avais pas le choix, Aden était dans la balance.

Clarke : Quoi ?

Lexa : Tu ne sais pas tout Clarke, oui je t'ai trahie, mais si je ne l'avais pas fait, mon frère serait mort.

Clarke : Tu aurais dû m'en parler, ensemble on aurait trouvé une solution. Tu aurais dû me faire confiance Lex, j'aurais donné ma vie sans hésiter pour toi. Maintenant, tout ce que je vois en te regardant c'est de la colère, de la tristesse et des regrets. Je ne veux plus penser à tout ça, je ne veux plus penser à toi. Tu m'as bisé le cœur, tu aurais dû me faire confiance.

Lexa : Je suis désolée, je regrette, si tu savais ! Mais j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour sauver ma famille, je sais que tu le comprends.

Clarke : La différence Lexa, c'est que je pensais que nous faisions partie de la même famille.

Elle sort du bureau et je m'assois sur ma chaise, deux minutes plus tard Raven rentre et me tapote l'épaule.

Raven : La Princesse te fait tourner en bourrique ?

Lexa : Elle me déteste Rav.

Raven : Je t'ai détestée aussi, tu nous as laissés mourir, là-bas. Ma jambe, mes rêves de médaille, tout ça, envolé à cause d'une balle perdue. Mais je t'ai pardonnée, la différence Lex, c'est qu'à moi, tu n'as pas brisé le cœur. C'est plus long à réparer, surtout quand on est comme Clarke et qu'on aime si intensément.

Lexa : Je l'aimais aussi Rav.

Raven : Je sais, vous êtes toutes les deux des handicapées des sentiments. Et vous êtes toutes les deux fières, avec des responsabilités à l'époque qui vous dépassaient. Malgré ça, je ne sais pas si j'aurais fait mieux que toi. Tu as sauvé les tiens, Clarke aussi. Vous vous ressemblez, plus que vous ne le voulez.

Lexa : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, quand je suis partie ?

Raven : L'enfer Lex, les balles ont commencé à pleuvoir entre les flics, notre clan et celui de la montagne. Et puis Clarke est arrivé, elle a tiré une balle dans la tête de Wallace. Pour me sauver elle a tué un autre homme, et surtout pour tous nous sauver elle a dû tuer un gosse qui tenait une bombe. Le fils d'Emerson, il n'avait que 17 ans. Après ça, tout le monde a baissé les armes, le clan de la montagne a été complètement arrêté. La guerre a pris fin, un accord avec la police a été passé. Si on promettait de nous tenir tranquilles, ils nous laissaient vivre en liberté. Mais plus question de clans, de guerre. Pike a été viré de la tête des Skaikru et Marcus en a pris le commandement. Il a démantelé le clan, instauré la paix. Peu de temps après, ton clan a suivi le même exemple, mais c'est surtout parce qu'il n'avait plus de chef.

Lexa : Je suis partie dans l'armée, durant trois ans. Je ne suis rentrée que depuis 4 mois.

Raven : Je sais, tu me l'as dit quand tu es venu me voire. Ta moto roule bien ?

Lexa : Elle ronronne, qu'est-ce que je fais avec Clarke ?

Raven : Dis-lui ce que tu ressens, vous ne vous êtes jamais avoué les choses.

Lexa : C'est un peu tard maintenant.

Raven : Il n'est jamais trop tard.

 **Soirée d'Halloween…..**

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois obligée de faire le chaperon, ils sont tous adultes ici.

Octavia : Arrête de bouder, ce costume de Dracula te va super bien.

Lexa : Tu n'es pas mal en sorcière aussi.

Octavia : Profites-en pour t'amuser un peu, on est juste là pour le décor.

Je rigole et vais me servir un verre, ils ont corsé le punch, la vache. Je tousse et repose mon verre, je vais me contenter d'un coca je crois.

Clarke : Tu n'as jamais supporté l'alcool, tu pensais sérieusement que dans une fête étudiante, le punch serait doux ?

Lexa : Je suis de nature optimiste, pas mal le déguisement.

Clarke : Le tiens aussi, Marcus t'a collée chaperon ?

Lexa : Et bien oui, toi aussi apparemment.

Clarke : Non, j'anime les soirées. Comme ça je garde un œil sur les étudiants et je m'amuse, c'est mieux que de passer ma soirée seule devant la télé.

Lexa : Loin de moi l'idée de me plaindre mais est-ce qu'on est en trêve ou un truc comme ça ?

Clarke : Pourquoi ?

Lexa : Tu me parle, ça fait deux mois que tu m'évites autant que possible.

Clarke : On va dire que c'est une trêve « spéciale fêtes ».

Lexa : Tu ne me reparleras qu'à Noël alors ?

Clarke : Peut-être, ou peut-être que j'en ai marre de t'éviter.

Lexa : Tu n'es pas obligée de le faire, je sais que tu m'en veux. Mais j'aimerais que nous soyons amies à nouveau, il y a tellement de choses dont j'aimerais te parler.

Monty : Eh les jeunes, c'est partit pour le moment « tendresse » de la soirée. On accueille notre professeur préféré Clarke….

Foule : Une chanson, une chanson…. !

Clarke : Je ne veux pas être ton amie Lex, des amis, j'en ai plein.

Je la regarde monter sur scène et prendre sa guitare, je ne savais même pas qu'elle chantait.

Octavia : Elle ne le fait que pour les soirées, les étudiants l'adorent.

Lexa : Elle m'a parlé, mais je n'ai pas compris pourquoi.

Octavia : Tu connais Greys Anatomy ?

Lexa : la série ?

Octavia : Oui, le rapport ?

Octavia : Dans la série il y a une phrase qui résume les deux héros. Elle dit « Les seuls personnes qui ignorent que Derek aime Meredith, ce sont Derek et Meredith » Tu change les noms et tu as ta réponse, vous deux ça a toujours été évident, et pour tout le monde.

Lexa : Nous sommes sensés être ennemies à la base.

Octavia : Oui, et vous avez essayé, je vous l'accorde. On vous a vu lutter de toutes vos forces contre votre attraction, quand tu as laissé mon clan dans cet entrepôt, je t'en ai voulu. Et tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit, quand j'ai voulu me venger de toi ?

Lexa : Non.

Octavia : Le sang n'a pas à répondre par le sang. La guerre est finie Octavia, je ne supporterai pas de perdre encore une personne que j'aime, que se soit toi ou elle.

Clarke : Eh les jeunes, c'est partit pour quelques chansons. On commence en douceur, par une chanson qui me rappelle de bons souvenirs.

Clarke commence à chanter et sans le vouloir, une larme coule sur ma joue, c'est un peu notre chanson qu'elle joue. « Try » de Pink, un peu l'histoire de notre rencontre finalement. Je souffle et Octavia me regarde en souriant, je l'ai toujours aimée mais est-ce qu'on peut vraiment avoir une seconde chance ?

(Tirs)

Je me jette à terre, bordel de merde qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je tourne la tête et manque de m'évanouir en voyant Clarke se tenir le ventre.

Emerson : Je t'avais dit que je te tuerais, c'est pour mon fils.

Clarke : Bien, et maintenant que vas-tu faire au juste ? Tu es encerclé, et tu vas passer le reste de ta vie en prison. Tu as raison, je ne mérite pas mieux, mais ces enfants n'ont rien fait. Baisse ton arme, tu les terrifie. Je ne voulais pas tuer ton fils, crois-moi, son visage hante toutes mes nuits.

Emerson : Pourquoi je devrais les épargner tous ces merdeux ? Trois ans que je fais semblant. Ce soir, je vais en finir une fois pour toute.

Clarke : Dans deux minutes la sécurité va arriver, ils vont t'abattre. Je me fous de ta vie, mais il y a des personnes innocentes ici et je ne te laisserais pas les blesser. (Tousse)

Emerson : Alors tu te sacrifie, quel noble Princesse tu fais.

Clarke : Je ne suis pas une Princesse, je suis Wanheda !

Je la vois avancer d'un coup et lui prendre son arme, je m'approche par derrière et assomme Emerson. Je rattrape Clarke dans mes bras qui me regarde en souriant.

Lexa : CLARKE, appelez une ambulance. Tiens bon Princesse, ne meures pas.

Clarke : Tu sais ce n'est pas grave, rien ne me retiens ici de toute façon.

Aden : Coach, tenez le coup svp.

Mon frère se jette au pied de Clarke et lui attrape la main, j'appuie comme je peux sur sa blessure.

Octavia : Tout le monde dehors, dans le calme svp, l'ambulance arrive Lex. Parles-lui, elle ne doit pas s'endormir.

Aden : Allez Coach, l'équipe a besoin de vous, j'ai besoin de vous, ma sœur aussi, même si elle est trop têtue pour vous le dire.

Lexa : Eh ! Clarke, regarde moi, ne t'endors pas.

Clarke : J'ai dis que je ne te pardonnerai jamais, mais la verité c'est que ça fait longtemps que je ne t'en veux plus. J'aurais agis pareil, alors cesse de t'en vouloir Commandante. Champion je te confie ta sœur, veille sur elle pour moi.

Lexa : Clarke ! Je t'interdis de mourir, tu m'entends ?

(Ambulances)

Lexa : Ouvre les yeux, aller ma Princesse, bats-toi, j'ai besoin de toi, stp.

Ambulancier : Ecartez-vous svp.

Marcus : Lexa, Aden ! Vous allez bien ?

Aden : (Larmes) Oui, mais pas Clarke.

Marcus : Clarke ?

Lexa : Emerson lui a tiré dessus, elle a réussi à lui faire lâcher son arme, avant de tomber.

Marcus : Je dois appeler sa mère. Seigneur ça ne finira donc jamais ?

Je lève la tête et vois le sourire satisfait de Cage et Nia, je suis sûre qu'ils sont dans le coup. Je me lève d'un coup mais Aden et Octavia m'arrêtent.

Octavia : Laisses-les, allons à l'hôpital.

Aden : Stp Lex, je veux être là pour elle.

Lexa : Où est Lincoln ?

Lincoln : Là, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Lexa : Contact l'agent Gustus au FBI, c'est lui qui a géré l'affaire des clans. Expliques-lui la situation et dis-lui que Nia et Cage sont sûrement mêlés à tout ça.

Lincoln : Je m'en occupe, allez à l'hôpital. Je previens tout le monde et on vous retrouve.

Une fois à l'hôpital l'attente commence, au bout d'une heure je me rends compte que je suis couverte de sang et mes mains tremblent.

Anya : Lex, respire. Tiens, va te changer, je t'ai ramené des affaires.

Je la remercie d'un sourire et les heures défilent, anciens ennemis et nouveau amis, on est tous là pour celle qu'on considère comme notre sauveuse. Si elle n'avait pas si bien géré les choses, Emerson aurait sûrement fait un massacre ce soir. Comment elle a pu être aussi calme, avec une balle dans le ventre ?

Aden : Elle ne peut pas mourir, c'est Wanheda, personne ne peut la vaincre.

Lexa : Qui t'as parlé de ce surnom ridicule ?

Aden : J'ai des oreilles, il y a trois ans quand on m'a enlevé. Je sais ce que tu as fait pour me libérer, quand j'ai vu que c'était elle mon nouveau coach l'année dernière, j'étais terrifié. Je pensais qu'elle allait me détester, me pénaliser et je voyais déjà mon rêve de devenir joueur professionnel s'envoler.

Lexa : Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Aden : Pourquoi faire ? Tu étais en Irak, tu avais autre chose à faire.

Lexa : Et au final, il s'est passé quoi, pour que tu t'inquiètes autant pour elle ?

Aden : Elle est venue me voir. Elle m'a dit « Je sais qui tu es, mais ça ne change rien pour moi. Je t'entrainerai comme tout les autres, voyons voir si tu es aussi doué que ta sœur pour renvoyer la balle ? » Et c'est ce qu'elle a fait, mieux, elle m'a entrainé individuellement à chaque fois qu'un point faible apparaissait en match. Un soir alors que je rentrais sous la pluie elle m'a ramené à la maison et on a parlé.

Lexa : De quoi ?

Aden : De toi, de vous. Je n'ai pas osé lui dire que c'était ma faute, je suis désolé Lex.

Lexa : Ce n'était pas ta faute Ad, on doit vivre avec nos décisions, c'est comme ça.

Raven : C'est long, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Anya : C'est qu'elle est toujours en vie, c'est bon signe.

Marcus : Elle va s'en sortir, c'est une battante.

Bellamy : C'est sûr, elle ne va pas nous lâcher comme ça.

 **6 heures plus tard…..**

J'étais prostrée sur mon fauteuil, je croyais que ce cauchemar était enfin derrière nous.

Abby : Bonjour, elle est en vie.

(Soupir général de soulagement)

Abby : Elle va avoir besoin de beaucoup de repos, on a dû réparer sa rate et arrêter une importante hémorragie.

Lexa : Mais elle va bien ?

Abby : Oui, d'avoir contenu l'hémorragie, lui a sans doute sauvé la vie.

Lexa : Est-ce qu'on peut la voire ?

Abby : Tu peux y aller, les autres, il faudra attendre demain.

Octavia : Envoi un message pour nous dire comment elle va.

Lexa : Promis.

Aden : Je rentre à la maison, Linc me dépose.

Lexa : Ok, à plus tard.

Je suis le Docteur Griffin dans les couloirs, en silence. Elle ne m'a jamais porté dans son cœur, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle m'autorise à voire sa fille.

Abby : J'ai compris, il y a longtemps, vos sentiments. La vie vous a fait ennemie, mais vous pouvez choisir une autre voix. Si tu la trahis encore une fois Lexa, je te tuerais.

Lexa : Je suis de son côté Docteur Griffin, je vous le promets.

Abby : Bien, parce qu'elle va avoir besoin de soutien. Je repasserai plus tard, prend ton temps.

Je rentre doucement dans la chambre, Clarke semble dormir mais on voit qu'elle a mal. Je lui attrape la main et m'assois près d'elle.

Clarke : Eh Commandante, tu n'as pas autre chose à faire que de trainer dans un hôpital ?

Lexa : Tu n'es pas drôle Clarke, j'ai failli mourir de peur.

Clarke : Désolée, je ne pensais pas qu'il passerait à l'acte.

Lexa : Cage et Nia l'ont sûrement poussé à le faire.

Clarke : Ne fais rien qui te mettrais en danger, ça ne ferais que relancer les hostilités.

Lexa : Tu as failli mourir.

Clarke : J'ai failli, comme toi, de nombreuses fois.

Lexa : Nous étions en guerre des clans, ce n'est pas comparable.

Clarke : J'ai perdu trop de personnes que j'aimais dans cette maudite guerre Lex, ne te venges pas stp.

Lexa : Très bien, j'ai prévenu Gustus de toute façon, il va s'en occuper.

Clarke : Bien, rentres chez toi. Tu as l'air épuisée. Tu vois, je vais bien.

Lexa : Est-ce que ça veux dire qu'on peut tenter de redevenir amies ?

Clarke : Nous avons toujours été plus que ça Lex. Je ne sais pas si c'est possible, mais on peut toujours essayer de ne plus s'éviter, pour commencer.

Lexa : Tu acceptes ce verre alors ?

Clarke : Dès que je serais en forme, promis.

Elle ferme les yeux et se rendort, je souris et lui caresse doucement la joue. Par l'enfer, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie. Je me réinstalle confortablement et réfléchis. Comment faire pour la reconquérir correctement ?

 **Veille de vacance de Noël…..**

Je regarde Clarke donner les dernières instructions à son équipe, elle n'est revenue que depuis quinze jours et les pauvres, ils courent. Elle s'approche de moi en souriant, ça fait toujours autant de bien de voire que son sourire m'est adressé.

Clarke : Ils mériteraient de faire dix tours supplémentaires, ils se sont complètement relâchés. Mon assistant John n'a aucune autorité, c'est navrant.

Lexa : Tu es dure, ils ont quand même gagné leur match.

Clarke : De justesse, on aurait dû les écraser, vu leur niveau. Que puis-je pour toi Commandante ?

Lexa : Je me demandais si tu étais libre ce soir.

Clarke : Cela dépend pourquoi ?

Lexa : J'aimerais t'inviter à diner, vu que c'est bientôt les vacances on va moins se voire.

Clarke : Pourquoi donc, tu t'en va ?

Lexa : Non, mais tu pars avec ta famille non ? Tu faisais ça avant, vous partiez dans un chalet.

Clarke : En fait, on reste ici, le chalet s'est pour le nouvel an. Raven et Octavia m'on demandé de t'inviter, mais tu n'es pas obligée de venir.

Lexa : (Sourire) Je n'arrive pas à savoir, si tu veux que je vienne, ou si tu veux que je dise non.

Clarke : Disons que la part déraisonnable en moi voudrait que tu viennes, et la part raisonnable dit non.

Lexa : Laquelle je dois écouter ? Et pourquoi ce serait déraisonnable au juste ?

Clarke : Raven, Alcool, jeux débiles….ça ne te rappelle rien ?

Lexa : Et bien grâce à elle, je n'ai que de bons souvenirs, surtout que tu es très drôle bourrée.

Clarke : Et toi tu es bien trop franche quand tu l'es.

Lexa : Tu as peur de quoi au juste ?

Clarke : A chaque fois qu'on s'est rapprochées, il y a eu une catastrophe. Je pense sérieusement que nous sommes maudites, seulement c'est trop dur.

Lexa : De ?

Clarke : D'être loin de toi.

Lexa : (Sourire) C'est oui pour le diner alors ?

Clarke : Ok, et pour le nouvel an ?

Lexa : Je viens, Aden part en vacance chez des cousins. Tu verras, je vais te prouver qu'on n'est pas maudites. Je dirais que c'est tout le contraire. Je passe te prendre à 20h Princesse ?

Clarke : Ok. (Sourire)

 **Restaurant…..**

Lexa : Tu te décides Princesse ?

Clarke : Mais tout a l'air bon, c'est affreux, grrrr. Bon je vais prendre un magret de canard svp.

Serveur : C'est noté, je vous rapporte vos cocktails Mesdemoiselles.

Clarke : Qui as-tu soudoyé pour avoir une table ici ?

Lexa : Je n'ai pas besoin de soudoyer quelqu'un, le restaurant m'appartient Clarke.

Clarke : (Avale de travers) Pardon ? C'est le plus prisé de la ville.

Lexa : (Rire) Mon père avait beaucoup d'affaires, comme le tiens.

Clarke : Oui, sauf que lui il était plutôt dans l'immobilier.

Lexa : Après la fin de l'enquête, j'ai hérité de toutes les affaires légales de mon père. Ma mère gère le restaurant et Titus, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de lui.

Clarke : Malheureusement oui.

Lexa : (Sourire) Il gère la société, moi je ne m'y intéresse que très peu.

Clarke : Tu en as largement les capacités pourtant, mais il est vrai que le sport a toujours été ton truc.

Lexa : Oui, et toi le dessin.

Clarke : Je ne dessine plus, du moins sauf en cours.

Lexa : Pourquoi ?

Clarke : Parce que je n'y arrive plus, j'ai perdu mon âme d'artiste je pense.

Lexa : Je ne pense pas qu'une telle chose puisse se perdre, Clarke.

Clarke : Si, mais ne parlons pas de ça.

Lexa : (Lève le menton) Je peux te demander une chose étrange ?

Clarke : Dis toujours.

Lexa : Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi que tu as arrêté ?

Clarke : Oui et non, tu étais mon modèle préférée. Après la fusillade je n'arrivais plus à dessiner autre chose que des choses tristes. Et je n'arrivais plus à te dessiner alors j'ai arrêté.

Lexa : Je suis désolé, il semblerait que j'ai fait encore plus de dégâts que prévu.

Clarke : La vie de ton frère était en jeu, ton clan. Je comprends ton choix Lexa, j'aurais agis pareil, la famille avant tout. On nous a toujours apprit ça, il n'y avait pas de bonne solution à cette situation je pense.

Lexa : Tu sais, j'ai repensé à ça, des millions de fois depuis. Je sais trois choses à propos de ça, avec certitude. Une : j'aurais dû te parler et te faire confiance. Deux : on aurait dû attaquer ensemble, comme prévu et trois : si tu avais été à ma place, je sais que, jamais, tu ne m'aurais trahie. Plus jamais je ne referai une telle erreur, plus jamais tu passeras en second.

Clarke : (Larmes) Bien, je me souviendrai de ces paroles Commandante.

Lexa : J'espère bien Princesse, parce que je le pense sincèrement.

Clarke : Je sais, et si on mangeait maintenant ?

Lexa : Ventre sur pattes. (Rire)

Clarke : Eh, c'est méchant ça !

Lexa : (Rire) Mais tellement réaliste, comment fais-tu pour rester si belle en mangeant autant ? Ça me dépasse !

Clarke : Merci, mais tu l'es bien plus que moi.

Lexa : Quoi donc ?

Clarke : Belle, je t'ai toujours trouvée magnifique.

Elle pose sa main sur la mienne et une douce chaleur m'envahit, est-ce qu'on flirte ? Misère je ne sais jamais sur quel pied danser avec Clarke.

Lexa : Alors Princesse, que veux-tu comme cadeau de noël ?

Clarke : Que tu viennes me le souhaiter en personne.

Lexa : Ce n'est pas un cadeau ça, on doit déjà se retrouver ce jour-là au café.

Clarke : Je n'ai pas besoin de cadeau Lex, c'est toi mon cadeau.

Lexa : N'essaye pas de m'amadouer, dis-moi ce que tu veux.

Clarke : (Rire) Tu n'as qu'à laisser parler ton imagination, et toi que veux-tu ?

Lexa : Trop facile, tu ne m'aides pas, je ne t'aide pas.

Clarke : Ce n'est pas grave, je trouverai toute seule.

Lexa : On verra Princesse.

Le repas se passe tranquillement et je dépose Clarke devant chez elle. En la voyant tremblé, je lui met ma veste sur les épaules et elle sourit.

Clarke : Tu veux rentrer ?

Lexa : Tu n'a pas peur que je te saute dessus ?

Clarke : Tu ne feras rien, je te connais.

Lexa : Et tu sûre de ce que tu avance princesse ? Les gens change en trois ans.

Clarke : Les gens oui, pas toi. Tu es une horrible romantique en fait, et tant que les choses ne seront pas claires entre nous, tu ne tenteras rien.

Lexa : Est-ce qu'elles le seront un jour ? Qu'est-ce que je représente pour toi au juste ? Que veux tu que nous soyons Clarke ?

Clarke : (Pose sa main sur ma joue) Et toi que veux-tu ?

Lexa : Toi, ça a toujours été toi, Clarke.

Clarke : La dernière fois je t'ai juste parlé et je me suis fais tiré dessus, la fois d'avant, on s'est embrassées et tu es partie. Celle d'avant encore, on a partagé juste un cinéma et tu as failli te tuer en moto. A chaque fois qu'on se rapproche plus qu'amicalement, c'est la catastrophe Lex. Je ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau, soyons amies c'est mieux.

Lexa : C'est toi qui as dit que tu avais assez d'amis.

Clarke : Parce que tu as toujours était plus pour moi, et c'est parce que tu représentes autant pour moi, que je te dis ça.

Je la serre contre moi, que répondre à ça au juste ? Elle pense que nous sommes maudites, comment lui faire comprendre à quel point c'est tout le contraire ? Je m'écarte et tourne les talons, amies c'est mieux que rien.

 **Jour de Noël…..**

Clarke : Joyeux Noël les copains, voilà vos cadeaux.

Octavia : Tu es en retard Princesse.

Clarke : De dix minutes.

Anya : Notre pauvre Lexa a failli se sentir mal en ne te voyant pas arriver.

Lexa : Merci pour cette remarque pertinente Anya.

Raven : Vous êtes navrantes de mièvrerie toutes les deux, tu t'es allumée comme un sapin de Noël, quand elle est rentrée. Et toi c'est pareil, alors ne rigole pas.

Lincoln : Laissez-les donc, alors qu'est-ce tu m'as ramené ?

Aden : Whaou merci Coach, Lexa regarde c'est une balle dédicacée par Joe di Maggio.

Clarke : Je sais que tu ne l'a pas, elle appartenait à mon père.

Aden : Je ne sais pas quoi dire, (serre Clarke dans ses bras) merci Coach.

Lexa : Tu es folle, c'est un souvenir de ton père.

Clarke : Non mon père est là. (Se touche le cœur) Tu viens m'aider à porter les boissons Commandante ?

Lexa : A vos ordres Princesse.

Une fois au bar, elle me tend une boite que j'ouvre doucement. A l'intérieur se trouve un pendentif, j'ouvre et dedans il y a une photo de mon père et ma famille.

Clarke : Ta mère m'a dit que c'était ta photo préférée où ton père est présent.

Lexa : Tu as demandé à ma mère ?

Clarke : Oui et miracle je suis toujours en vie.

Lexa : C'est magnifique, merci. Tiens voici le tiens, ferme les yeux.

Je lui attache un bracelet en or blanc et rose au poignet et elle ouvre les yeux. Seulement elle ne regarde pas le bracelet mais moi.

Clarke : Est-ce que j'ai le droit à un autre cadeau ?

Lexa : Tout ce que tu veux ma Prince…

Elle m'embrasse et je ferme les yeux en la serrant contre moi. Faites qu'il n'y ait pas de catastrophe après ça, parce que je ne vais plus pouvoir m'en passer.

Clarke : Joyeux Noël.

Lexa : A toi aussi.

Barman : Tenez les amoureuses, votre commande, joyeux Noël.

Clarke : Merci, tu viens on rejoint les autres ?

Lexa : Clarke ça veux dire….

Clarke : Juste joyeux Noël Lexa, juste Joyeux Noël.

 **Soir du 31 Décembre…..**

Raven : Lex, tu ne veux pas aller chercher Clarke ? On va finir par être en retard à force.

Lexa : Vas la chercher Raven, tu sais que c'est un peu compliqué entre nous.

Raven : N'importe quoi, aller fonce.

Je souffle et grimpe les étages, depuis noël on s'évite sans se l'avouer. Je lui laisse du temps, mais ça devient difficile pour moi de ne pas lui sauter dessus.

Lexa : Princesse, Raven dit que tu traines ?

Clarke : Je ne suis même pas en retard, tu veux bien m'aider à fermer la robe stp ?

Je déglutis et remonte la fermeture éclair doucement, misère, elle n'a aucune pitié pour moi.

Lexa : Tu es magnifique.

Clarke : Tu n'es pas mal non plus, ça va ?

Lexa : Clarke, tu sais, je pense qu'on devrait parler de tout ça.

Clarke : On devrait rejoindre les autres Lex.

Lexa : Clarke je t'…..

Raven : Vous bougez vos fesses, oui ?

Clarke : (Souffle) On arrive, je te jure, quelle patience ! Tu voulais me dire quoi ?

Lexa : Rien, allons-y.

On descend et on rejoint tout le monde dans les taxis. Clarke est collé à moi et elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule doucement. Je viens de me rendre compte que tous nos amis sont en couple sauf nous, ça craint. Bellamy est avec Gina, Harper avec Monty, Octavia avec Lincoln, Luna avec Raven et Anya sort avec Nyko. Je souffle et ferme les yeux, la main de Clarke sur ma cuisse n'aide pas vraiment à la concentration. C'est ridicule, prend ton courage à deux mains et dis-lui que tu l'aime bordel.

Raven : C'est parti pour la fiesta les copains, chérie, tu me surveille ?

Luna : Comme si je pouvais t'arrêter ? (Sourire)

Raven : Moi aussi je t'aime. (Embrasse)

Même Raven le sors facilement, c'est quoi mon problème à la fin ? Clarke m'attrape la main et entremêle nos doigts, je me laisse guider jusqu'à une table doucement.

Raven : C'est parti pour les shooters, celui qui n'ose pas avouer un truc, bois.

Clarke : Et c'est partit pour les jeux débiles.

Monty : Je commence, Lincoln quel est ton plus gros défaut ?

Lincoln : Je suis parfait voyons ! (Sourire)

Octavia : Bois mon chéri, il ronfle.

(Rires)

Luna : Octavia quel est l'endroit le plus bizarre où tu es fait l'amour ?

Et le jeu continu, longtemps, trop longtemps pour que je réfléchisse à ce que je dis. Clarke à raison je suis horriblement franche quand je bois.

Harper : Lexa, cites-nous le nom de toutes les personnes que tu as aimé et aime encore.

Lexa : Clarke.

(Silence)

Raven : Bordel, elle l'avoue enfin. Il n'aura fallu que trois bouteilles de tequila.

Clarke : Raven, c'est bon, ce n'est pas un secret. Moi aussi je l'aime, prochaine question.

(Silence)

Lexa : Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

Clarke : Quoi ?

Luna : Venait les copains, on va danser un peu.

Ils quittent tous la table en souriant, je viens de dessouler en deux secondes. Je lui attrape la taille et la rapproche de moi, elle se laisse faire en souriant.

Clarke : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

 **10….9….8…..7…..**

Lexa : Je t'aime Clarke, je t'ai toujours aimée.

 **BONNE ANNEE !**

Clarke se penche et m'embrasse doucement, je la serre contre moi en fermant les yeux.

Clarke : Bonne année mon amour.

Lexa : (Sourire) Bonne année ma Princesse.

Les autres nous sautent dessus et après les embrassades, j'entraine Clarke à l'écart. Elle me plaque contre un mur et m'embrasse bien moins chastement qu'il y a dix minutes.

Clarke : J'ai envie de toi, tellement, et depuis si longtemps.

Lexa : Bordel, tu comptes me faire perdre le peu de self-control qu'il me reste en me disant des choses pareilles ?

Clarke : Et si on rentrait ? Je veux juste être dans tes bras et tout oublier ce soir, je te veux.

Elle m'embrasse à nouveau et mon cerveau semble disjoncter. Je vois Raven et Luna sourire en nous regardant et je leur fait signe qu'on rentre. Elles lèvent les pouces en l'air et j'entraine Clarke dans un taxi. Une fois arrivées au chalet, les vêtements volent à peine la porte fermée. Tans pis pour le côté raisonnable, ce soir Clarke est à moi et c'est tout ce qui compte.

 **Le lendemain matin…..**

Clarke dors dans mes bras, cette nuit était parfaite. Encore mieux que dans mes rêves les plus fous, j'ai tellement peur qu'elle regrette.

Clarke : Tu pense trop fort Commandante, et je suis sûre qu'il est bien trop tôt pour cela.

Lexa : (Sourire) Oh, pardon de t'avoir réveillée.

Clarke : Je ne te pardonne pas, quelle heure il est ?

Lexa : 7H30, désolée.

Clarke : Grrrr, t'as plus qu'a te faire pardonné maintenant.

Lexa : Et je dois m'y prendre comment Princesse ?

Clarke : Fait marcher ton imagination.

Je me penche et l'embrasse doucement, elle ferme les yeux et me rend mon baiser. Je souris et m'attaque à son cou, apparemment elle n'a pas l'air de regretter.

Clarke : Excuses acceptées, si tu ne veux pas qu'on réveille tout le chalet il va falloir t'arrêter Lexa.

Lexa : Pas envie, je rêve de ton corps depuis trop longtemps pour n'être rassasiée qu'avec une seule nuit.

Clarke : (Rire) Embrasse-moi, non je ne regrette pas. C'est à ça que tu pensais n'est-ce pas ?

Lexa : Je suis si prévisible que ça ?

Clarke : J'en ai peur, mais j'en ai assez de lutter contre ce que je ressens pour toi. Alors on pourrait essayer, on n'a jamais vraiment tenté d'être ensemble avant. Tu en penses quoi ?

Lexa : Je pense que ça va être la meilleure année de ma vie, je t'aime Princesse.

Clarke : (Sourire) Moi aussi, tu savais que les douches étaient vraiment très efficaces pour couvrir le bruit ?

Je souris et l'embrasse avant de la tirer jusqu'à la douche, enfin une année qui commence bien…..

 **Trois mois plus tard…..**

Gustus : Cage et Nia sont sous les verrous, Emerson a avoué. Mais vous devriez vous méfier encore de Pike et Ontari, ils mijotent un truc, mais je ne peux rien prouver.

Lexa : Ils ne feront rien, Pike est un lâche et Ontari était surtout poussée par sa mère.

Clarke : Et puis en cas de besoin, on vous rappellera.

Gustus : (Sourire) C'est bien de vous voire unies, dans tous les sens du terme. J'espère que je serais invité au mariage.

Clarke : (Rire) Il faut déjà que Lexa survive à un diner familial, avant d'y penser.

Lexa : Ce n'est pas juste, tu as jeté un sort à ma mère et mon frère, ils t'adorent.

Clarke : C'est mon charme naturel, ne sois pas jalouse mon amour.

Mon amour, qu'est-ce que j'aime l'entendre m'appeler comme ça. Depuis trois mois on vit dans notre bulle, je ne dors presque jamais chez moi et les trois quart de mes affaires sont chez Clarke. Ma famille ne dit rien et nos amis se moquent gentiment de nous. On salut Gustus et une fois la porte du mon bureau fermée, Clarke s'assoit sur mes genoux et m'embrasse doucement.

Clarke : J'ai une proposition à te faire Commandante ?

Lexa : Ok, mais arrête de m'embrasser. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer quand tu le fais.

Clarke : C'est le but, comme ça tu dis oui sans réfléchir trois heures.

Lexa : (Embrasse) Je t'écoute ma Princesse.

Clarke : Emménages avec moi, je sais que ça ne fait pas long….

Je l'embrasse bien plus passionnément et elle arrête de parler pour s'accrocher à mon cou en souriant. Je ferme mon bureau à clé et tire les rideaux.

Clarke : (Sourire) Je prend ça pour un oui…..

Lexa : Oui, (Embrasse)

 **Trois mois plus tard….**

Je hurle de toutes mes forces pour encourager l'équipe de mon frère, c'est mon frère à la batte et je retiens mon souffle. Il regarde Clarke et elle lui fait signe de taper fort. Il serre sa batte et se concentre, mes yeux sont rivés sur lui et je retiens mon souffle. Le lanceur prend son élan et lance, Aden ne bouge pas. Au deuxième lancé aussi, il prépare le dernier et Clarke demande un temps mort. Je les vois parler et Aden semble s'éclairer au fur et à mesure, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui dit mais le stresse semble l'avoir quitté. Elle me lance un clin d'œil et la partie reprend. Il lance et dans un mouvement parfait mon frère envoie la balle en Homerun. Clarke bondit sur le terrain en levant le poing en l'air et Aden fait le tour du terrain en faisant le même mouvement. Il vient de faire gagner le championnat à son équipe. Je les laisse savourer leur victoire mais je sens deux bras me serrer par derrière et embrasse Clarke doucement.

Lexa : Félicitation mon cœur, on finit l'année en beauté.

Clarke : Oui, cette année Polis aura brillé partout.

Lexa : Oui, il n'y plus qu'a tout recommencer en septembre.

Clarke : D'abord, vacances mon amour.

Lexa : Tu lui as dit quoi pour qu'il se détende comme ça ?

Clarke : Je lui ai dit que je t'aimais et que j'aimerais sa bénédiction pour te demander de m'épouser.

Je me retourne complètement et vois Clarke s'agenouiller et toute l'équipe me tendre une rose. J'hallucine là, elle me tend un écrin et me regarde tendrement.

Clarke : Alexandria Wood, tu es la personne la plus incroyable que je connaisse. Tu es douce et forte en même temps. Tu es drôle, belle, intelligente. Tu es mon passé, mon présent et mon avenir. Je t'aime, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Lexa : Oui.

Elle se lève et m'embrasse doucement, elle me passe la bague au doigt et je la serre contre moi en souriant. Je nage en plein rêve là, la femme la plus merveilleuse du monde vient de me demander de l'épouser.

Clarke : Tout va bien ?

Lexa : Oui, tu avais tout prévu depuis quand ?

Clarke : C'est secret défense, viens, nos amis nous attendent et on a une victoire à fêter.

 **Deux mois plus tard…..**

Je sors du magasin quand j'entends de drôles de bruit dans la ruelle. Je fonce et me fige en voyant mon frère à terre. Ontari et un groupe de voyous s'acharnent sur lui. Je lâche mon sac me saisit de mon casque et hurle.

Lexa : Lâchez-le immédiatement.

Ontari : Merde, tu n'as aucune chance. On est cinq contre toi, je vais te faire payer d'avoir envoyé ma mère en prison.

Lexa : Mon frère n'à rien avoir dans toutes ces histoires, espèce de lâche, tu n'as donc aucun honneur ? J'ai appelé les flics, barrez-vous. Je vous retrouverai, pensez à regarder au dessus de votre épaule dorénavant, car je ne serais jamais loin.

Ontari : Butez-la !

Des années d'arts martiaux et de combat de rue mon appris deux choses. Une : tout objet peut servir d'arme quand on sait où frapper. J'éclate le nez de deux type avec mon casque et fait face à Ontari et aux deux autres, l'œil noir. Deuxième chose à savoir en combat réel : tous les coups sont permis. Ils se jettent sur moi, mais je suis plus rapide et le fauche en plein élan, je lui enfonce mon coude dans le plexus et il s'écroule. Ontari sort un couteau et l'autre essaye de me saisir, je lui écrase la gorge d'un coup rapide et il s'écroule. Je n'ai pas été assez rapide pour éviter le coup de couteau mais grâce à l'adrénaline et la colère j'abats avec force mon casque sur le crane d'Ontari qui s'écroule à son tour. Je grimace en me tenant le ventre et vais voir mon frère, je lui prends le pouls et manque de pleurer en ne sentant rien. Je le retourne et appelle les secours sur mon portable.

Secours : 911, quelle est votre urgence ?

Lexa : Il y a eu une agression à l'angle de Hiden, derrière le Supermarket. Mon frère ne respire plus, je suis blessée par arme blanche au niveau du ventre. J'ai mis hors d'état de nuire cinq individus mais je ne connais pas leur état, j'ai besoin d'aide svp.

Secours : La police et une ambulance arrivent, restez avec moi Mademoiselle.

Lexa : Je fais un massage cardiaque à mon frère, il faut le sauver.

(Sirènes)

Je prie tout les Dieux existants qu'il ne soit pas trop tard, je ne peux pas perdre mon frère. Pas maintenant que tout va bien dans ma vie. Clarke, seigneur que va-t-elle dire de tout ça ? Les ambulanciers arrivent enfin et s'occupent de mon frère, je m'écroule contre un mur et un flic me réceptionne. Clarke pardonnes-moi, je n'aurais pas du agir sans réfléchir comme ça.

 **Deux semaines plus tard…..**

J'ouvre les yeux, la première chose que je vois c'est Clarke endormie près de moi. Ma mère est là aussi, qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?

Lexa : Aden !

Indra : Lexa !

Clarke : (Larmes) Ton frère est en vie, bon retour parmi nous Commandante.

Je lui tends la main mais elle s'écarte, je fronce les sourcils et la regarde. Elle semble au bout du rouleau, depuis combien de temps je suis là au juste ?

Jackson : Bon retour parmi nous Mademoiselle Wood, vous avez eu beaucoup de chance. On a dû vous greffer un rein, mais à part ça vous allez bien. Vous ne le rejetez pas, mais votre corps avait besoin de récupérer. Vous avez été dans un coma léger durant quinze jours.

Lexa : Mon frère ?

Jackson : Il est réveillé, il a plusieurs os cassés. La Rééducation va être longue pour vous deux, mais vous êtes en vie et c'est ça le principal.

Lexa : C'est qui mon donneur ?

Clarke : Moi, ton frère n'était pas en état et ta mère n'était pas compatible ni aucun de nos amis.

Lexa : Tu ne risques rien ?

Jackson : On vit très bien avec un rein, Clarke est parfaitement remise.

Lexa : Mais j'aurais pu vivre avec un seul rein alors pourquoi cette greffe ?

Jackson : Votre corps a subit un grand traumatisme, vous aviez besoin de vos deux reins pour vous remettre. D'ici un mois vous pourrez reprendre votre vie.

Lexa : Merci Docteur, je peux voir mon frère ?

Indra : Je vais le chercher. Ne me faites plus jamais ça, Gustus attend pour te parler.

Ma mère et le Docteur sortent et je me tourne vers Clarke, son regard est indéchiffrable et j'ai peur de ce qui va suivre.

Clarke : Ontari est morte, les quatre autres sont en soins intensifs. Un témoin a appelé la police, c'est pour ça qu'ils étaient là si vite. Il a raconté ce qui s'était passé, tu as agis en légitime défense. Mais le fait que tu es experte en arts martiaux est à prendre en considération. Gustus m'a assuré que, vu les antécédents d'Ontari, il n'y aurait pas de poursuites. Aden a les deux bras, le tibia gauche, trois côtes et l'arcade cassés. Il n'est pas prêt de pouvoir rejouer, il est assez déprimé. J'ai fait au mieux pour lui remonter le moral mais je ne suis pas sa grande sœur. Voilà tu sais tout.

Lexa : Clarke, regardes-moi.

Elle tourne son regard vers moi et je sais ce qu'elle va dire avant même qu'elle ne le prononce.

Clarke : C'est ma faute, je t'avais dit que nous étions maudites. Je ne peux pas faire ça, je suis désolée mais je ne supporterais pas de te perdre.

Lexa : Mon amour, écoutes, on n'est pas maudites. C'est juste le hasard, ça n'a rien à voire avec nous.

Clarke : (Enlève sa bague) Non, je t'aime plus que tout au monde mais on ne peut pas être ensemble Lexa. Suis bien ta rééducation, écoutes les médecins. Sois heureuse mon amour, je t'aime. (Embrasse)

Lexa : Clarke, ne fais pas ça stp. Je t'aime, j'ai besoin de toi, stp. On va surmonter ça ensemble, ne me laisse pas. Clarke !

Elle part sans se retourner et mon cœur se fissure en million de petits morceaux, je l'ai perdue. C'est ma faute, je n'aurais jamais du foncer dans le tas. Après ça, les jours, puis les mois défilent. Clarke a démissionné de son poste et a déménagé, personne ne sait ou elle est. Ou alors ils se sont bien gardés de me le dire, Aden a pu reprendre le Base Ball après plus de six mois d'arrêt. Moi je me suis parfaitement remise physiquement, mais moralement je touche le fond.

Octavia : Lexa tu m'écoutes ?

Lexa : Non, tu disais ?

Octavia : Elle est partie depuis 8 mois, elle ne reviendra pas Lex.

Lexa : Je sais.

Octavia : Alors pourquoi tu l'attends toujours ?

Lexa : Parce que je l'aime, et que il n'y a que l'espoir de son retour qui me fait tenir debout.

Octavia : (Souffle) Tu sais que j'aime Clarke, mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec sa décision pour autant. Je vais donc trahir une promesse que je lui ai faite et te donner son adresse. Vous avez besoin de parler, vous êtes en train de mourir de chagrin chacune de votre côté.

Lexa : Tu l'as revue ?

Octavia : Non, elle habite au Canada figures-toi. Elle enseigne le dessin, on se parle souvent au téléphone.

Lexa : Elle va bien ?

Octavia : Non Lexa, elle ne va pas bien. Elle est dans le même état que toi, pire elle pense être responsable de ce qui t'es arrivé et s'en veut énormément.

Lexa : C'est du délire, on a juste pas eu de chance, c'est tout.

Octavia : Je le sais, tout le monde le sais. Mais Clarke ne peut pas l'accepter, va la voire et ramène-la à la maison.

Lexa : Et si elle refuse de me suivre ?

Octavia : Alors tu devras passer à autre chose Lexa, mais vous êtes destinée à vous retrouver, j'en suis sûre.

Lexa : Pourquoi maintenant ?

Octavia : Parce que je ne supporte plus de vous voire si triste et que je suis enceinte. J'aimerais que vous soyez les marraines et mes demoiselles d'honneur.

Lexa : (Larmes) C'est super O, félicitation.

Octavia : On ne veut pas le faire sans vous, alors ramène ta femme à la maison que je puisse épouser l'homme de ma vie et avoir mon bébé.

Je la serre contre moi et prend l'adresse de Clarke. Trois jours plus tard je suis devant sa porte, ça fait trente minutes et je n'ai toujours pas frappé.

Clarke : Il faut appuyer sur la sonnette si tu veux que j'ouvre.

Je me retourne et vois Clarke, elle a minci et a coupé ses cheveux. Elle passe devant moi et ouvre la porte, je n'ai toujours pas bougé.

Clarke : Rentre, ma glace va fondre.

J'obéis et pénètre dans la petite maison. Je l'observe ranger ses courses et je regarde autour de moi curieusement. Mon cœur se serre en voyant un cadre photo de nous deux entourées de nos amis le jour de nos fiançailles.

Clarke : Qui t'a dit que j'étais ici ?

Lexa : Octavia, elle ma chargée de te ramener à la maison. Elle va se marier et être maman, et elle ne veut pas le faire sans toi. Tu ne peux pas rester ici, loin de tout le monde.

Clarke : Je survis très bien.

Lexa : Tu ne crois pas que l'on mérite plus que survivre ?

Clarke : Peut-être, mais ça me va très bien.

Lexa : Regardes-moi Clarke, je ne repartirais pas sans toi. Tu ne m'aime peut-être plus, mais ce n'est pas mon cas et je refuse de te laisser ici à te morfondre.

Clarke : Le problème entre nous n'a jamais été l'amour, Lexa.

Lexa : Ne me ressors pas que nous sommes maudites ensemble Clarke. Parce que ma vie depuis 8 mois, c'est ça l'enfer, c'est d'être loin de toi qui me tue. Et regardes-toi bordel, tu as des cernes sous les yeux, tu as maigris. Ne me dis pas que c'est mieux comme ça, je me fous de cette malédiction. Je crève sans toi, j'ai besoin de toi et si tu étais honnête, tu l'avouerais que toi aussi. Rentre avec moi stp Princesse. Regardes-moi Clarke, je t'aime et je ne repartirai pas sans toi.

Clarke : Tu peux prendre le canapé, je vais me coucher je suis fatiguée.

Je l'attrape au vol et l'embrasse sans douceur, c'est comme si je respirais à nouveau et je la plaque contre le mur. Elle s'accroche à mon cou en pleurant et je m'écarte d'elle. Je la serre contre moi et la porte jusqu'à son lit, elle pleure dans mes bras longtemps et finit par s'endormir.

Lexa : Ma jolie Princesse, ça me brise le cœur de te voire si triste. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais m'échapper, on va surmonter ça. Rentre à la maison avec moi, j'ai besoin de toi Clarke.

Le lendemain matin je me réveille et panique en me rendant compte que Clarke n'est plus dans le lit. Je descends quatre à quatre les escaliers et je me fige devant Clarke qui prépare un jus d'orange pressé.

Clarke : Salut, je suis toujours là.

Lexa : (Sourire) Comment fais-tu pour savoir toujours à quoi je pense ?

Clarke : Je te connais, tu veux des pancakes ?

Lexa : Je veux bien, merci.

Je mange tranquillement et elle pose un verre de jus devant moi avant de sortir sur la terrasse. Hier je n'ai pas fait attention au paysage mais il est à couper le souffle.

Lexa : C'est beau, toi qui aime les lacs tu es servie ici.

Clarke : C'est pour ça que je me suis installée ici.

Lexa : Je m'en doute, j'ai encore une semaine de vacances. Tu pourrais me faire visiter un peu ?

Clarke : Je croyais qu'on t'avait chargé de me ramener à la maison ?

Lexa : Oui et ?

Clarke : C'est toi qui va finir par rester, si je te fais visiter.

Lexa : Non si je reste c'est que tu es là. Je ne partirai plus loin de toi, jamais, qu'importe ce que tu penses, je t'aime et je te le répéterais aussi souvent que nécessaire.

Clarke : Lex je…. (Souffle) Prends ton manteau, on va commencer par le lac.

 **Six jours plus tard…..**

Je regarde Clarke dormir, demain je suis sensée repartir et je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'elle a décidé. Je ne sais pas quoi dire ou faire de plus. Je comprends qu'elle ait peur, si je promets de rester à l'écart de sa vie, elle rentrera peut-être. Je souffle et me lève pour boire un café, il n'est que 6H30. Je remarque une pièce derrière la cuisine, je n'avais pas fait attention jusque là. Je pousse la porte et regarde autour de moi, il y a des centaines de portraits de moi accrochés partout. Mais aussi nos amis, et bien on dirait quelle peut dessiner à nouveau.

Clarke : C'était le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour ne pas perdre l'esprit loin de toi.

Lexa : Rentre avec moi Clarke, on fera ce que tu voudras, mais rentre.

Clarke : Je vais rentrer, mais ma décision sur nous deux reste inchangée.

Lexa : D'accord, comme tu veux. (Triste)

Clarke : J'ai appelé Marcus, je peux reprendre ma place à la rentrée prochaine.

Lexa : D'accord, c'est bien.

Clarke : Tu dois rentrer, j'ai besoin de m'organiser ici.

Lexa : Tu rentres, promis ?

Clarke : Promis, je suis désolée Lex. Je pense vraiment que c'est mieux pour nous, je sais que tu me trouves stupide, mais les faits sont là.

Lexa : Tu n'es pas stupide, tu as peur. Je comprends, je vais faire mon sac, mon avion décolle tôt demain matin.

Clarke : D'accord.

Je monte les escaliers et range mes affaires, est-ce que c'est le mieux ? Avoir Clarke sous les yeux sans être avec elle, sans pouvoir lui dire à quel point je l'aime ? Au moins je pourrais être là en cas de problème, enfin si elle ne me repousse pas complètement. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai faire comme si de rien n'était, si elle joue la carte de l'indifférence avec moi à nouveau.

Clarke : Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Lexa : J'ai fini, alors si on allait à cette fête foraine ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Et après c'est moi l'enfant ?

Lexa : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Princesse.

Clarke éclate de rire et mon cœur se réchauffe, ça va aller, on va surmonter tout ça. Deux heures plus tard on se promène entre les stands.

Clarke : Tir à l'arc ?

Lexa : Je vais encore t'écraser !

Clarke : On verra, il nous reste le tir et là je suis sûre de te battre.

Lexa : Dans tes rêves Princesse.

On se place et comme prévu je gagne, je repère un gros nounours et le vendeur me le tend. Je le donne à Clarke et lui souffle doucement.

Lexa : Au cas où je te manquerais demain.

Clarke : Merci, il est beau.

Finalement on finit par le tir à la carabine et cette fois ci c'est Clarke qui me tend une peluche. Je la prends et on monte dans la grande roue en silence.

Clarke : J'ai toujours aimé ce pays, j'y reviendrais sûrement un jour.

Lexa : J'espère que tu n'y reviendras pas seule alors.

Clarke : Tu sais ce n'est pas si mal d'être seule parfois.

Lexa : Ces derniers mois ont étaient affreux Clarke, je ne t'ai jamais remerciée.

Clarke : Pour ?

Lexa : Tu m'as sauvé la vie en me donnant ton rein.

Clarke : Tu aurais fait pareil, je t'aurais sauvée, à n'importe quel prix.

Lexa : Pourquoi ?

Clarke : Tu sais pourquoi Lex.

Lexa : Dis-le, dis-le moi une dernière fois stp.

Clarke : (Souffle) Pourquoi tu compliques tellement les choses Lexa ? Ça ne nous fera que souffrir davantage.

Lexa : Je n'en parlerais plus jamais, mais dis-le moi stp.

Clarke plonge ses yeux dans les miens, la roue s'arrête mais on ne voit rien du paysage. Elle pose sa main sur ma joue et m'embrasse doucement.

Clarke : Je t'aime Lexa.

Je l'embrasse et la serre contre moi, elle se love dans mes bras et on rentre chez elle. La tension est palpable et je me rapproche d'elle tranquillement.

Lexa : Une dernière nuit ?

Clarke : Une dernière nuit !

Elle se jette sur mes lèvres et je la soulève dans mes bras pour monter jusqu'à la chambre. Si c'est vraiment la dernière nuit que nous passons ensemble, je veux la rendre magique.

 **Le lendemain….Aéroport…**

Lexa : Tu m'appelles ?

Clarke : D'accord, toi aussi ?

Lexa : Oui, tu penses rentrer quand ?

Clarke : Je dois finir l'année scolaire, je profiterai des vacances d'été pour renter.

Lexa : Ok, tu reviens n'est-ce pas, tu ne disparais pas à nouveau ?

Clarke : Je reviens Lex, on se voit dans deux mois.

Lexa : Ok, j'y vais alors.

Je me force à tourner les talons et marche vers mon quai d'embarquement, au moment où je me tourne, je vois Clarke pleurer. Je tends mon billet à l'hôtesse et fait un dernier signe d'adieu à la femme de ma vie.

Hôtesse : C'est toujours difficile les adieux avec les gens qu'on aime, mais il faut penser au moment où vous vous retrouverez.

Lexa : Je ne sais pas si c'est possible.

Hôtesse : Vous l'aimez ça se voit, alors c'est possible. Bon vol Mademoiselle Wood.

Lexa : Merci.

 **Deux mois plus tard…..**

On est tous venus accueillir Clarke, durant ces deux derniers mois, on c'est parlé souvent. Mais le manque a été difficile à supporter. Heureusement de préparer le mariage de Lincoln et Octavia m'occupe. Je tourne ma bague autour de mon doigt et soupire. Je ne l'ai jamais enlevée, celle de Clarke est autour de mon cou avec le pendentif quelle m'a offert à notre dernier Noël. Comment se faire une raison quand tout votre être hurle de douleur ?

Raven : Elle rentre, vous aurez une nouvelle chance, j'en suis sûr.

Lexa : Elle ne veut pas, elle m'aime mais elle est terrifiée.

Raven : Je sais, mais vous êtes faites pour être ensemble.

Lexa : Le destin est bien cruel alors.

Luna : C'est dans l'adversité que naissent les plus belles histoires Lexa. La votre est certes, compliquée mais pas impossible.

Lexa : Je ne sais plus quoi faire ou dire pour la faire changer d'avis.

Raven : Restes près d'elle, les choses se feront naturellement.

Aden : COACH ! (Serre dans ses bras) Vous m'avez trop manqué, je vais récupérer votre valise c'est laquelle ?

Clarke : (Serre Aden dans ses bras) Eh champion, toi aussi tu m'as manqué. C'est la noire ma valise, bonjour tout le monde.

Tout le monde l'embrasse et je m'approche doucement, elle me sourit et on prend la route. Pas de contact physique, pas de je t'aime, c'est la règle dorénavant et je dois m'y tenir. J'écoute mes amis parler avec Clarke, je conduis en silence.

Lexa : Je te dépose où ?

Clarke : Chez ma mère et Marcus.

Bellamy : Papa est ravi de ton retour, Abby aussi.

Clarke : Je suis contente de rentrer à la maison, touts les gens que j'aime sont ici, après tout.

Je serre le volant dans mes mains, les gens qu'elle aime, hein ? Je souffle et me gare devant la maison des Blake. Bellamy et Aden s'occupent des valises et je me tourne vers Clarke, qui n'a pas bougé.

Clarke : Tu viens à la soirée ?

Lexa : Je suis invitée ?

Clarke : Tu sais que oui, mais tu n'es pas obligée de venir.

Lexa : Je serais là, ton appartement est prêt quand ?

Clarke : Dans trois jours, je te mettrai à contribution pour porter les cartons. Merci d'être venue me chercher Lex.

Lexa : Je t'en prie, à ce soir alors.

Clarke : Je… (Souffle) À ce soir Commandante.

Elle sort de la voiture et je pose mon front contre le volant, ça va être l'enfer. Courage Lex, c'est juste une période difficile.

 **Le soir même….**

Clarke : Merci à tous d'être venus, ça fait du bien de rentrer à la maison. Et maintenant je veux tout savoir, c'est un garçon ou une fille ?

Lincoln : Surprise, on n'a pas voulu savoir.

Clarke : Moi je ne pourrais pas attendre, alors les prénoms ?

Octavia : On n'est pas encore vraiment d'accord sur ça non plus. Et comment ça tu ne pourrais pas attendre, tu veux des enfants maintenant ?

Clarke : En quoi c'est étonnant au juste ? J'ai pratiquement 27 ans. Je trouve que c'est un bon âge, regardez-vous.

Bellamy : Gina rêve de fonder une famille, vous avez tous les hormones détraqués en ce moment ?

Lexa : C'est l'horloge biologique qui parle, je suppose.

Anya : Tu en veux toi des enfants ?

Lexa : C'est mon côté romantique qui parle je suppose, mais je pense qu'il faut d'abord trouver la bonne personne avant ça.

Clarke : Tu vois que tu es romantique, on a encore le temps de toute façons.

Monty : Eh les gars, on se fait un tournoi de fléchettes ?

Lincoln : Et, comment. On laisse parler les femmes chiffons comme ça.

On rigole et la soirée se passe tranquillement, je suis à l'opposé de Clarke et je fais mon maximum pour ne pas la regarder. C'est dur, mais je suis contente de la retrouver. On parle du mariage et du bébé, Clarke parle de son année au Canada, Aden se fait un peu rouspéter pour avoir perdu la finale. Bref, la vie reprend son cours normal. Si mon cœur ne me faisait pas tant souffrir, j'apprécierais vraiment cette soirée.

Octavia : Lexa, Clarke je vous conseille d'organiser mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille bientôt. Je ressemble déjà à une petite vache.

Clarke : N'importe quoi, tu es juste à cinq mois de grossesse, tu es parfaite.

Octavia : Merci grande sœur, mais quand même va falloir y songer.

Lexa : On s'en occupe, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Clarke : On va en parler avec Lex, réserve ton week-end dans deux semaines.

Raven : Lexa, vient danser avec moi, ma chérie fatigue.

Lexa : Vas-y Luna échappe-toi, je m'occupe de ta femme.

Luna : Merci, eh Clarke ils ont une scène libre. Tu devrais y aller, ça nous changerait d'entendre de la bonne musique pour une fois.

Monty : Yep, je confirme.

Mes amis poussent Clarke sur la scène et Raven me kidnappe sur la piste. Mes yeux sont rivés sur Clarke, qui prend une guitare et commence à jouer. Aux premières notes, je me fige, c'est notre chanson qu'elle chante. « The Promise » de Tracy Chapman, elle chante et la salle est étrangement calme.

Raven : Tout va bien ?

Lexa : Je ne sais pas Rav, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû aller la chercher.

Raven : Bien sûr que si, il faut juste forcer un peu le destin.

Lexa : On doit se voire demain pour parler du mariage de O, tu devrais venir.

Raven : Non, profitez-en pour vous retrouver.

La salle applaudit et Clarke chante encore quelques chansons, avant de retourner s'assoir.

Lexa : Il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas faire ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Je suis nulle en mécanique, et je ne sais pas planter un clou.

Lexa : Deux choses ou je peux t'être utile alors, tu vois que tu as besoin de moi !

Clarke : Lex !

Lexa : Je plaisante, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu notre chanson.

Clarke : Tu sais, pour Octavia, je pensais à un week-end au spa, tu en penses quoi ?

Lexa : Ok, tu gères la journée, je gère la soirée.

Clarke : Deal, je connais un endroit sympa je voulais y aller quand….

Lexa : Quand nous étions ensemble, tu peux le dire Clarke.

Clarke : Je suppose que ça va prendre un moment avant que les choses redeviennent normales entre nous.

Lexa : Qu'est-ce que la normalité pour nous ?

Clarke : Tu portes toujours ta bague de fiançailles ?

Lexa : Oui, cela t'ennuie ?

Clarke : Personne ne viendra t'aborder si tu ne l'enlèves pas.

Lexa : Clarke, ok entorse aux règles, deux minutes, ok ?

Clarke : Ok.

Lexa : Mon cœur t'appartient Clarke, je ne veux que toi. Alors stp n'essaye pas de me pousser dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre. Parce que ça ne marchera pas, si ça t'ennuie je peux la mettre autour du cou.

Clarke : Est-ce que tu crois que si je t'embrasse, l'une de nous va y passer ?

Lexa : Non, je crois que si tu m'embrasse on recommencera à respirer Clarke.

Clarke : (Se saisit de sa bague) Je pourrais la récupérer ?

Lexa : Pourquoi ?

Clarke : Tu sais pourquoi, je ne veux être avec personne d'autre non plus.

Lexa : Alors arrête de me fuir, reviens à la maison.

Clarke : (Triste) Les deux minutes sont finis Commandante, nos amis nous attendent.

Lexa : (Souffle) Ok Princesse.

Je décroche mon pendentif et enlève ma bague pour la glisser autour, Clarke me regarde mais ne dit rien.

Lexa : Comme ça nous sommes à égalité.

Clarke : Pas vraiment, mais c'est mieux que rien.

 **Week-end au spa….**

Harper : Je crois que ça va devenir mon nouvel endroit préféré.

Octavia : Vous avez assuré les filles, l'endroit est super.

Raven : Alors par quoi on commence ?

Clarke : Octavia, tu as un massage dans dix minutes, les autres vous faites ce que vous voulez. Moi je vais dans l'eau, qui vient avec moi ?

Luna : Moi.

Gina : Je viens aussi.

Raven : Je vais dans le bain de boue, je vous rejoins.

Harper : Je t'accompagne Rav !

Clarke : Et toi Lex ?

Lexa : Je vous accompagne à l'eau.

Une fois changée, je me glisse avec délice dans l'eau chaude, je me positionne devant les bulles et ferme les yeux.

Clarke : Lex, désolée de t'embêter, mais mon maillot à un nœud, tu peux m'aider stp ?

Elle se tourne et effectivement il y a un nœud, Luna et Gina sont à l'opposé de nous, donc pas le choix. Je le défais doucement en laissant trainer mes doigts sur son cou plus que nécessaire. Elle frissonne et se retourne, la tension entre nous et vraiment insupportable ces dernier temps.

Clarke : Merci. Je vais rejoindre les filles, à plus tard.

Lexa : Clarke, reste avec moi stp.

Clarke : Si c'est trop dur pour toi d'être amie avec moi, on peut s'éloigner.

Lexa : NON !

Clarke : Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir Lex.

Lexa : Alors reste près de moi stp.

Je la vois lutter avec elle-même et finalement elle s'appuie à côté de moi et profite des bulles. Fait un effort Lexa, conduis-toi en amie bordel.

Lexa : Alors tu emmènes les jeunes en stage d'été ?

Clarke : Il le faut, ils ne sont plus du tout au niveau et les nouvelles recrues ne me connaissent pas.

Lexa : L'équipe d'escrime part en stage aussi, à la montagne.

Clarke : Quand ?

Lexa : Comme toi, les deux dernières semaines d'août.

Clarke : Bien, ça va nous faire du bien de changer d'air un peu. Tu as prévu quoi pour la soirée ?

Lexa : J'ai fait soft, avec le bébé il faut bien. Un bon repas, suivit d'un cabaret. Et si elle n'est pas trop fatiguée on finira dans un bar sympa.

Clarke : Super programme, dis-donc.

Gina : Les filles ont va au jet d'eau, on se retrouve plus tard ?

Clarke : Ok, je vais rester là tranquille.

Lexa : Pareil, ensuite je me ferais bien un massage.

Luna : Moi aussi.

Clarke : Pour les chambres, tu dors avec Gina et moi avec Harper. Raven avec Luna et j'ai pris une suite de luxe pour Octavia.

Lexa : Super, on va se faire ce massage ?

Clarke : Je te suis.

Une fois installées on se laisse porter par le moment et l'ambiance, après toute ces tensions ça fait du bien de se détendre un peu. Mon massage finit avant celui de Clarke et j'observe ma cicatrice dans un miroir. Ce n'est vraiment pas passé loin cette fois-ci.

Clarke : Les filles nous attendent pour manger, tu viens ?

Lexa : Oui, bonjour la balafre. J'espère que ça finira par s'estomper un peu, moi qui étais fière de mes abdos.

Clarke : Tu es toujours magnifique Lex, avec ou sans abdos.

Lexa : Jackson a dit que je pourrais reprendre l'entrainement plus poussé maintenant, à moi les abdos.

Clarke : (Rire) Tu es folle, je ne comprendrais jamais cet amour inconsidéré pour le sport que tu as.

Lexa : Cela permet de me canaliser et puis ça défoule.

Clarke : Si tu le dis.

La journée se passe entre rires et détende, ça fait vraiment du bien. Je suis en train de remonter les manches de ma chemise quand on frappe à la porte.

Octavia : Lex, est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de Lincoln ?

Lexa : Oh oui, les garçons lui ont prévu un programme chargé.

Octavia : Le pauvre, alors où tu nous emmène ?

Lexa : Un restaurant français, ma mère me l'a recommandé.

Octavia : Super, tout va bien avec Clarke ?

Lexa : On essaye, ne t'inquiète pas pour nous. C'est ton week-end, profitons-en.

Une fois le repas englouti et le cabaret finit, Octavia insiste pour poursuivre la soirée dans un bar. Enceinte ou pas, elle déborde d'énergie.

Dj : On m'informe qu'une demoiselle enterre sa vie de jeune fille ce soir, Octavia c'est pour toi.

La musique de Full Monty retentit et son équipe de natation rentre sur la scène, elle éclate de rire et me saute dans les bras.

Octavia : Les pauvres, tu leur as promis quoi en échange ?

Lexa : C'est top secret, profites.

Plusieurs de ses nageurs tournent autour de Clarke et je tourne la tête, je m'écarte jusqu'au bar.

Barmaid : Salut, je te sers quoi ?

Lexa : Un coca stp.

Barmaid : Ce sont tes amies ?

Lexa : Oui, on enterre la vie de jeune fille de la petite brune au centre.

Barmaid : Super, et toi tu as quelqu'un ?

Lexa : C'est compliqué.

Barmaid : Et bien si tu cherche à faire moins compliqué, appelles-moi.

Elle m'écrit son numéro sur le bras et me fait un clin d'œil. Depuis combien de temps je ne me suis pas faite draguée aussi ouvertement au juste ?

Raven : La vache, tu claques des doigts et elle saute dans ton lit celle-ci.

Lexa : Apparemment.

Gina : Je peux dormir avec Octavia si tu as besoin de la chambre.

Lexa : Où est Clarke ?

Octavia : Elle est rentrée, d'ailleurs je ne vais pas tarder aussi.

Lexa : Je te raccompagne.

Harper : Nous on reste encore un peu, à demain.

Une fois Octavia dans sa suite je tape à la chambre de Clarke et Harper pour voir si tout va bien.

Clarke : Eh, déjà rentrée ?

Lexa : Octavia a fini par fatiguer. Tu va bien ? Tu ne m'as même pas dit que tu partais.

Clarke : Je ne voulais pas te déranger.

Lexa : Tu es jalouse ? (Sourire)

Clarke : Pas du tout, tu fais ce que tu veux, nous ne sommes plus ensemble après tout.

Lexa : Tu es jalouse quand même, elle ne m'intéresse pas Clarke.

Clarke : Elle est mignonne, puis elle a l'air sym….

Je l'embrasse et la pousse à l'intérieur de la chambre, j'en ai assez de lutter.

Clarke : Lexa, non. On ne doit pas, tu sais que ça va être plus dur après.

Lexa : Clarke tais-toi stp.

Je verrouille la porte et fonce sur ses lèvres, elle semble abandonner la partie et répond à mon baiser passionnément. Je ne peux pas être amie c'est impossible, je l'aime et la désire trop pour ça.

 **Lendemain matin….**

Clarke : J'ai commandé le petit déjeuner, réveilles-toi marmotte.

Lexa : Clarke, on est dimanche et il est 8H30 du matin. Il est bien trop tôt pour tout être humain normal, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Je suis toujours debout en premier normalement.

Clarke : Je n'ai plus sommeil et il faut qu'on parle Lex.

Lexa : Je déteste cette phrase, elle n'annonce rien de bon en général.

Clarke : Tu préfères qu'on fasse comme s'il ne s'était rien passé encore ?

Lexa : Princesse, écoutes-moi stp, j'en ai assez de lutter en permanence contre ce que je ressens. Tu vois bien que nous ne pouvons pas être amies, c'est impossible. On s'aime trop pour cela, alors voilà ce que je te propose. On ira doucement, genre vraiment doucement. On n'est pas obligées d'en parler, on peut laisser les choses se passer tranquillement

Clarke : D'accord.

Lexa : Vraiment ?

Clarke : Oui, tu veux des œufs brouillés ?

Lexa : Merci.

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait accepté si vite, je la regarde tout en mangeant et elle se colle à moi. Ok Lexa réveilles-toi maintenant…..

(BIP…..)

Gina : Lexa…..il est 8h du matin c'est inhumain de faire ça franchement.

Foutu rêve, j'écrabouille mon réveil et repose ma tête dans l'oreiller. Même dans mon rêve je sais que je rêve, c'est pathétique. Hier soir je lui ai juste dit bonne nuit et mon cerveau détraqué à fait le reste.

Gina : On rejoint les filles dans trente minutes, bouge.

Lexa : Gina, je peux te poser une question ?

Gina : Bien sûr, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Lexa : Tu ferais quoi, si tu étais à ma place ?

Gina : Si Bellamy me quittait pour un truc aussi stupide qu'une soi-disant malédiction, je lui en collerai une.

Lexa : J'aimerais éviter de la frapper, si possible.

Gina : (Rire) Je m'en doute, je pense que tu devrais appeler cette barmaid Lexa. Clarke est partie juste après t'avoir vu avec elle, elle t'aime toujours c'est évident. Fais-lui comprendre que tu ne l'attendras pas toujours, même si on sait que tu le feras.

Lexa : Attiser sa jalousie, c'est ta réponse ?

Gina : Il faut bien tenter quelque chose.

Après une nouvelle journée bien remplie, on décide de prendre un dernier verre au même bar qu'hier, avant de rentrer. Gina me charge de ramener les boissons et je me dirige vers le bar sous l'œil de Clarke.

Barmaid : Eh, demoiselle. Je pensais que tu n'étais pas intéressée.

Lexa : Je vais être honnête avec toi c'est le cas mais tu vois la blonde assise à gauche ?

Barmaid : Mignone, les yeux bleus ?

Lexa : Elle s'appelle Clarke, elle pense que nous sommes maudites, car à chaque fois qu'on c'est rapprochées il s'est passé un truc. Donc on m'a conseillé d'attiser sa jalousie.

Barmaid : Vu comment elle me regarde, je dirais ça marche plutôt bien.

Lexa : Désolée de me servir de toi, mais c'est la femme de ma vie et je ne sais plus quoi faire pour la récupérer.

Barmaid : Rigole, et penches-toi en avant. Je vais faire semblant de te glisser un mot doux à l'oreille, j'espère que ça sera suffisant. Elle t'aime ça se voit, tu n'as qu'à lui dire qu'une malédiction ça se brise.

Je fais ce qu'elle me dit et du coin de l'œil, je vois Clarke serrer les dents et tourner la tête, je culpabilise un peu mais il faut ce qu'il faut. Une fois de retour à table Clarke ne me décroche pas un mot et Gina me lance un clin d'œil.

Octavia : Merci pour ce super week-end les filles, dommage qu'Anya n'ai pas pu venir.

Lexa : Pour la peine c'est elle qui organise ta réunion bébé.

Octavia : La pauvre, vous n'avez aucune pitié.

Raven : Avec Luna on va l'aider un peu, si elle est sage.

Luna : (Rire) Lexa, sauves-moi. Je ne veux pas être entre elles, ça va être l'apocalypse.

Clarke : Je suis sûre que Raven sera sage, c'est pour Octavia.

Raven : Merci Clarke, je ne suis pas si infernale que ça.

Luna : Si, tu l'es, mais c'est pour ça que je t'aime.

Lexa : Aller on rentre, on a de la route mine de rien.

Raven : Tout le monde dans ma voiture, Lexa tu ramènes Clarke c'est sur ton chemin.

Lexa : Ok, on y va.

Génial, deux heures et demie de voiture nous attends. Si elle reste silencieuse comme ça, ça promet. Pas sûr que l'idée de Gina soit brillante finalement. Je roule depuis vingt minutes en silence quand elle prend enfin la parole.

Clarke : Tu pourras m'envoyer les derniers renseignements pour le stage d'été stp ?

Lexa : Ok, je te fais ça en rentrant à la maison. Pardon, chez moi, tu as besoin d'autre chose ?

Clarke : Non, merci.

(Silence)

Lexa : Tu es en colère contre moi ?

Clarke : Non.

Lexa : Alors tu es jalouse ?

Clarke : Non.

Lexa : Princesse je te connais, tu es en colère car j'ai parlé à la barmaid.

Clarke : Non, tu fais ce que tu veux Lex.

Lexa : Tu mens toujours aussi mal Clarke.

Clarke : Elle a l'air sympa, puis elle est mignonne, je comprends qu'elle te plaise.

Lexa : J'essayais de te rendre jalouse, une idée pas très brillante, je l'avoue. Au final tu es en colère contre moi, et tu semble encore plus loin de moi qu'il y a deux jours.

Clarke : C'était stupide.

Lexa : Je ne sais plus quoi faire Clarke.

Clarke : Il n'y a rien à faire Lexa, et tu es en train de briser nos règles.

Lexa : Tes règles Clarke, tes conditions, ta décision. Je n'ai jamais eu mon mot à dire dans tout ça.

Clarke : Tu crois que c'est simple pour moi ? Tu crois que j'aime cette situation, je fais tout ce que je peux pour te protéger.

Lexa : De quoi exactement ?

Clarke : ok je vais commencer par te donner des faits. On s'est rencontrées il y à 15 ans, on a décidé de devenir amies malgré nos clans adverses. Un mois plus tard nos pères mouraient, on a décidé de se soutenir. À l'adolescence on s'est encore plus rapprochées, on est sorties au cinéma, pour notre premier rdv. Deux semaines plus tard Costia et Wells se faisaient descendre, tu ne vos toujours pas le rapprochement ? Je continu alors, on décide d'aller manger au restaurant et on s'embrasse à la fin de notre rdv. Notre premier baiser, un mois plus tard mon clan, ton frère se fait capturer. Je dois continuer ou tu as besoin de d'autres exemples pour te prouver à quel point nous sommes néfastes l'une pour l'autre ?

Lexa : Moi je me rappelle d'une fille de 11 ans courageuse, qui n'avait pas peur de moi alors que j'étais sensée être son ennemie. Je me rappelle d'une adolescente timide et adorable qui n'osait pas me prendre la main au cinéma. Je me rappelle de la première fois ou je t'ai embrassée, je ne me suis jamais sentie si à ma place qu'à cet instant. Partir en te laissant a été la plus grosse erreur de ma vie Clarke. Quand je t'ai revue à Polis, c'est comme si mon monde se remettait à tourner dans le bon sens. Quand je suis avec toi, je me sens forte, aimée et protégée. Notre première nuit, les mois que nous avons passés ensemble font partie des plus beaux instants de ma vie. J'en chéri chaque minutes, je veux passer ma vie avec toi Clarke. Une malédiction ça se brise, ensemble on peut surmonter ça.

Clarke : Je suis arrivée, merci de m'avoir déposée.

Elle sort de la voiture et je la regarde monter les marche jusqu'à son appartement. Ok, c'est fini Lexa fais-toi une raison. C'était une mauvaise idée d'aller la chercher, tu ferais mieux de partir. Mais ce serait fuir et je me suis promis de ne plus jamais le faire. Je me rends compte que je pleure et incapable de conduire je sors de la voiture et marche vers le parc. Je suis assise depuis un moment quand je sens une présence près de moi. On me dépose une veste sur les épaules et je tourne la tête pour voir Clarke.

Clarke : Tu vas attraper froid, ça fait deux heures que tu es là sans bouger.

Lexa : On est au mois de juillet, il fait plus de vingt degrés encore.

Clarke : Je suis terrifiée Lexa, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point. Mais j'ai encore plus peur de te perdre à cause de mon entêtement. On pourrait laisser aller les choses, sans prise de tête ou qu'on soit obligées de mettre des mots sur ce qu'on est ?

Lexa : Je veux juste être avec toi, ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra mais je te prouverai que nous ne sommes pas maudites Clarke.

Clarke : Bien, tu montes ?

Lexa : D'accord.

Une fois chez Clarke on commande chinois et on s'installe devant la télé. Après toutes ses émotions, ont finit par s'endormir l'une contre l'autre. Je la serre contre moi et m'endors complètement, on va y arriver.

 **Stage d'été….**

Lexa : Ok les jeunes, nous sommes 4 équipes à partir, vous n'oublier pas de vous signaler à vos professeurs référents. On est là pour bosser, les vacances sont finies mettez-vous ça dans le crane. L'échauffement sera collectif pour tout le monde et dirigé par Wick et Rider. Ensuite vous rejoignez vos différents coachs pour votre entrainement. Le réveil c'est 7h pour tout le monde. Vous avez jusqu'à 8 h pour prendre le petit déjeuner, le déjeuner se fait entre 12h et 13h. Le repas se prend à 20h, vous aurez vos soirées de libre mais pas question se sortir hors du complexe.

Anya : Tu nous les as motivés, là.

Luna : Carrément, on dirait qu'ils sont dans un camp de l'armée.

Raven : Ils s'en remettront.

Clarke : Ok, je vais déposer mes affaires.

Lexa : Je te suis, il faut que je m'occupe des plannings.

Une fois dans la chambre j'ai toute les peines du monde à me concentrer sur mon ordinateur, il faut dire que Clarke est sous la douche et mon esprit divague dangereusement. Depuis notre retour du spa et la discussion au parc, les choses sont plus simples entre nous. Mais malgré quelques baisers on n'a pas franchit le pas à nouveau, pourtant je passe pratiquement toutes mes soirées chez elle. Je tape sur mon clavier et met le casque sur les oreilles pour écouter de la musique et me détendre. C'est sans compter sur Clarke qui passe ses mains sur mes épaules et commence à me masser doucement. Je bascule la tête en arrière et elle m'embrasse en me souriant. Je ferme l'ordinateur et me tourne complètement vers elle, je l'assois sur mes genoux et pose ma tête contre son cœur. On reste comme ça un moment, ça nous arrive souvent ces temps-ci. Je pense que le manque d'affection, a eu raison de nous et on rattrape le temps perdu comme on peu.

Clarke : Tu devrais aller prendre une douche, ça te ferait du bien après le bus.

Lexa : Ok, tu m'attends ?

Clarke : On partage la chambre je te signale. Et je suis crevée, mais je vais tenter de ne pas m'endormir.

Je l'embrasse et file sous la douche, on prend notre temps et pour l'instant aucune catastrophe à l'horizon. Au bout de vingt minutes, je souris en voyant Clarke dormir en travers du lit. J'éteins les lumières, mets le réveil et m'endors collée contre elle.

Lexa : Bonne nuit ma Princesse.

Clarke : Bonne nuit mon amour.

Je souris et l'embrasse dans le cou, elle ne m'avait pas appelée mon amour depuis longtemps.

 **Un mois plus tard …..**

Je regarde Lincoln et Octavia danser sur la piste, ils sont beaux nos jeunes mariés. Octavia est à huit mois de grossesse mais, à part son ventre rond, elle a gardé la ligne. Raven et Luna se sont fiancées à la fin du stage d'été et Harper nous a annoncé qu'elle était aussi enceinte. Tous nos amis semblent avancer et être heureux, je regarde Clarke qui parle en riant avec Aden et mon cœur se serre un peu. Je tire sur ma chaine et tripote nos bagues, je suppose que c'est encore trop tôt. Je ne veux pas l'effrayer, tout se passe bien en ce moment.

Aden : Eh grande sœur, tu m'accordes une danse ?

Lexa : Avec plaisir, alors qui est cette Krysta ?

Aden : (Rouge) Elle est étudiante en médecine, c'est mon amie.

Lexa : Et donc tu emmène toutes tes amies à un mariage toi ?

Aden : ok, j'aimerais qu'elle soit plus, mais elle sort d'une relation difficile et je ne veux pas l'effrayer.

Lexa : Tu as le temps, une relation se construit sur la durée.

Aden : Je le pense aussi, Clarke m'a dit de l'inviter à danser.

Lexa : Il faut bien commencer par quelque chose, de plus tu danses très bien.

Aden : C'est normal, vous m'avez obligé à apprendre avec maman.

Lexa : Et dans deux minutes tu me remercieras, va l'inviter je vais faire de même avec Clarke.

Aden : Je suis content que ça aille mieux entre vous.

Lexa : Moi aussi, on prend notre temps.

La chanson finit et il se dirige vers sa dulcinée pendant que je cherche Clarke des yeux.

Clarke : Tu sais, j'aimerais la récupérer.

Lexa : Quoi donc ?

Clarke : Ma bague, et j'aimerais que tu remettes la tienne aussi. Il y a un peu trop de jolies jeunes filles qui te tournent autour ce soir. Et j'avoue, je deviens jalouse, j'aimerais faire savoir que tu es à moi.

Lexa : (Sourire) Je suis à toi ?

Clarke : Oui, je sais qu'on a dit qu'on irait doucement mais c'est important pour moi.

Lexa : Je te la rends si tu reviens vivre à la maison.

Clarke : Mon appartement est plus grand et plus près de l'université.

Lexa : Et si on cherchait un truc nouveau, pour repartir à zéro ?

Clarke : Bonne idée, on regardera demain. J'ai le droit d'avoir ma bague maintenant ?

Lexa : Tu as le droit, mais tu sais je suis à toi, avec ou sans bague.

Clarke : (Sourire) Je préfère avec, histoire de faire passer le message.

Lexa : J'aime quand tu es jalouse, (danse)

Clarke : Lexa, si on rentrait.

Lexa : Il est trois heures du matin, on a accompli nos devoirs de témoins, je pense qu'on peut se sauver.

Elle me sourit et après avoir embrassé Lincoln et Octavia on rentre chez Clarke. Elle m'attire jusqu'à la chambre et enlève ma chemise doucement.

Lexa : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Clarke : Je te déshabille, ça ne se voit pas ?

Lexa : Clarke, je ne suis pas sûre de résister à la tentation si tu continues comme ça.

Clarke : Si je continue quoi ? Je ne fais que déshabiller ma fiancée, tu as l'esprit mal placé très chère. (Sourire)

Fiancée ? Elle m'a appelée sa fiancée, je souris et l'embrasse et tire d'un coup sec sur sa chemise. Ses boutons cèdent et elle rigole. Ok, les choses rentrent enfin dans l'ordre alors, stp univers, fout nous la paix cinq minutes.

 **Un mois plus tard….Maternité**

Lincoln : Je vous présente ma fille les amies.

Clarke : Rho trop belle, je peux la prendre ?

Lincoln : Tiens, voilà ma puce. Je te présente Clarke ta marraine et à côté c'est Lexa ton autre marraine.

Lexa : Elle est magnifique Lincoln, tu as bien bossé Octavia. Comment vous l'avez nommée cette petite Princesse ?

Octavia : Alicya, Clarke, Lexa Trikru.

Elle a donné nos prénoms à sa fille, je la regarde et souris. Mais ce qui me fait encore plus sourire c'est de voire Clarke bercer doucement Alycia.

Lexa : Salut mini Princesse, bienvenue dans la famille.

Clarke : Tu veux la prendre ?

Lexa : Je veux bien, et vous avez pris qui comme parrain ?

Lincoln : Bellamy.

Bellamy : Double responsabilité, tonton et parrain.

Abby : Aller, tout le monde dehors, on va laisser Octavia avec sa petite famille.

Lexa : On repassera demain, je te rends ta fille Linc.

On sort et Clarke attrape ma main, il est temps de rentrer chez nous.

Lexa : Tu ferais une super maman.

Clarke : Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas d'enfant ?

Lexa : Avec toi si, mais on va commencer par un chien si tu veux bien.

Clarke : (Rire) Tu as gagné, on va aller en chercher un.

Lexa : Je t'aime, et si on reprogrammait notre mariage ?

(Silence)

Clarke : Tu veux toujours m'épouser ?

Lexa : Bien sûr, tu en doute ?

Clarke : Je t'ai fait attendre et souffrir. Je ne peux pas te garantir que je n'aurais plus jamais peur Lexa.

Lexa : Moi je te garanti que je serais là pour te rassurer si ça arrive.

Clarke : (Sourire) D'accord marions-nous Commandante.

Lexa : (Sourit et embrasse) Bien, maintenant parlons de ce chien.

Clarke : (Rire) Je t'aime Lex.

Lexa : Moi aussi ma Princesse.

 **Un an plus tard…**

Il s'en est passé en un an. Bellamy et Gina se sont fiancés, Harper et Monty sont parents d'un adorable petit garçon. Nyko a fini l'université et vis avec Anya. Raven et Luna sont mariées depuis trois mois et heureuses. Alycia pousse bien entourée de ses parents et notre bande. Aden a fini par oser avouer ses sentiments et sort avec Krysta depuis quelques mois. Ils ont remporté le championnat, deux années d'affilées, grâce à Clarke. L'université Polis brille avec son pôle sport et je ne peux pas en être plus fière. Oui, il semble que notre malédiction soit définitivement brisée, et aujourd'hui le confirme. Je regarde Clarke approcher, au bras de Marcus, elle est sublime dans sa robe de mariée qui laisse devinée son ventre rond. Dans six mois on va accueillir des jumeaux, je suis tellement impatiente. Nôtre vie a été si compliquée, mais ça valait le coup d'attendre. J'attrape les mains de Clarke et la regarde les yeux brillants.

Lexa : Tu es magnifique ma Princesse.

Clarke : Merci mon amour, tu l'es aussi.

Anya et Lincoln sont mes témoins et Clarke a choisi Raven et Octavia, le pasteur parle et Aden qui porte Alycia s'approche pour nous donner les alliances. On échange nos vœux, après un vibrant « oui je le veux » et on s'embrasse sous les applaudissements de nos familles et amis.

Bellamy : (Au micro) J'invite nos jeunes mariées à ouvrir le bal.

Lexa : Tu m'accorde cette danse Madame Wood ?

Clarke : Avec plaisir mon amour.

Je la serre contre moi et Tracy Chapman chante, au bout de deux minutes d'autres couples nous rejoignent mais je n'ai d'yeux que pour ma magnifique femme.

Clarke : Merci.

Lexa : Pourquoi tu me remercie ?

Clarke : Pour ton amour, ta patience, ton courage. Pour m'avoir prouvé que j'avais tort, tu as raison nous ne sommes pas maudites, mais bien l'inverse.

Lexa : Et ce n'est pas fini ma Princesse, tu verras, notre vie sera belle.

Clarke : Elle est déjà belle, je t'aime Lexa.

Lexa : Je t'aime aussi mon cœur.

On s'embrasse, oui cette fois c'est officiel notre malédiction est brisée…..

 **Fin**


End file.
